Miller Mafia Empire
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The Miller's are back with new additions, new drama, new missions and new relationships. Will this families empire crumble under the changes? (Part of my mafia series)
1. 1: Introduction to the family

Lock and load. A teenage girl stuffed a pistol into her jacket before running. A man appeared in her way, grabbing for her. She grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back then continued to run. She bolted down the stairs to the bottom. She saw the exit in her distance and kept running. She successfully dodged the men. A bullt was fired so she rolled. The large door was closing rapidly and she needed to get out. As she made it to a final sprint a hand grabbed her. She thrashed to no avail and groaned.

Suddenly bright lights came on in the room and two men in nice suits entered the room. The man who grabbed the girl sat down the annoyed girl.

"Nice practice," One of the men in suits said. The teenager rolled her eyes.

"I failed again," She said annoyed.

"It's getting better, Ellie," The other man said.

Elanor Quinn Miller. Also know as Ellie, Ella, El, Princess. Mafia boss in training, princess of the "family". 15, gorgeous, sexy, dangerous, agile. Her parents pride and joy. Father, Eddie Miller and Mother, Patricia Miller. An heiress worth a large fortune. Single, as far as you know, because if she wasn't then her father would kill the guy in a heartbeat.

"Yea but if I had to escape I couldn't," Ellie grumbled pulling off her kevlar jacket, leaving her in a tight bodysuit.

"You'll always have backup," Eddie said as he followed Ellie through the florescent hallways of his underground building.

"You and mom can get out," Ellie said punching a code into a wall. A steel door opened and Ellie threw her weapons onto a table before sitting on a plush couch.

Eddie sighed and rubbed his temples. His daughter was hard on herself. Which he didn't want her to be. In his eyes basically she was perfect and made zero mistakes.

"Ellie, we're older," Eddie explained.

"I've just been stressed out, I mean Sarah can do it," Ellie said.

"I mean you really don't ever have to, I mean you have people to save you," Eddie said. Ellie nodded.

"Alright," Ellie said, not pleased. Eddie pressed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Come, do target practice," Eddie said. Ellie groaned and stood up grabbing her pistol. "Work is never done," He said. Eddie draped an arm over his daughter's shoulders who rolled her eyes.

"I know, Daddy," Ellie said. The father and daughter walked to a different section of the building.

The whole structure was 12 feet underground and held literally everything needed. Drugs, money, information, training centers, even a section of apartments for recruits and for when the family was in danger. Now if their house (well one of their several houses) got broken into nothing would put the Mafia in danger. And the security is heavy.

The father and daughter turned the corner to find Patricia walking through the corridor intranced in her phone. Eddie pulled the phone out of his wife's hands, shoving it into his pants, near his well, area per say.

"Hey!" Patricia snapped.

"You want it you come and get it," Eddie teased.

"Ew," Ellie said.

"What were you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Looking at the baby cams," Patricia said. Oh yeah Patricia and Eddie had more kids. 4 more actually.

Emi, is their 5 year old spunky little girl with her mothers British accent. She has deep brown chocolate hair, and hazel eyes. Her name means beautiful blessing which she is to her parents.

Erika is 4 years old and hands onto her Daddy all the time. She has dark brown hair, green eyes and creamy white skin.

Next is Elysa she's the happy and funny one. She keeps the family pretty much sane. She's a Mommy and Daddy's girl because she just gets along with everyone. She has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 3 years old.

Last but not least is Baby Erin, 4 months old and just a cutie. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's just a baby, doing happy baby things.

"The girls up yet?" Eddie asked.

"Not yet," Patricia said. "But Erin always wakes up around this time," Patricia said. Eddie nodded. It was about 6 am on a Tuesday.

"Let's get back home so I can take a shower," Ellie said. The family made there way to the elevator and they were lifted above ground again. They walked through the "abandoned" building like it was normal and made there way to the car.

Since the whole bombing/Duncan/Brooke/Piper fiasco Patricia and Eddie have decided they were going to try and be as "normal" as possible. Well rich people normal. The youngest kids know nothing of the mafia, the only thing they see from it is the power, respect and wealth. They live part time in a huge house in a private neighborhood then at their even larger mansion.

The family piled into the car and drove through the city. A car followed behind them as usual for protection. Eddie opened the gate to his house then pulled into the driveway. Patricia darted out of the car and inside before her children could wake up and find their mommy not there. Ellie and Eddie followed behind. Eddie headed for the kitchen while Ellie headed to her bedroom.

* * *

_Patricia_

I headed up the stairs and heard a noise. I made my way into Emi's room. The mint green room was dark. Emi was sleeping in her canopy bed wildly, grunting to herself. I opened the white curtains and pulled off her sleepmask. She rolled over.

"Wake up, Em," I said shaking her slightly.

"I'm tired," She whined.

"We have to get to school, it's only until 10 sweetie and someone special is picking you up," I said. She sat up as I said that.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Daddy," I said. Eddie never picks up the kids because he's normally busy until like 7 pm. "And if you're good he'll take you shopping and out for lunch and icecream," I promised picking her up. Emi nodded sleepily against my shoulder. She goes to morning Kindergarden and they basically do nothing except nap, eat snacks and learn about colors.

"Is it just me and him?" She questioned. I nodded.

"No your little sisters are all coming except Erin because she needs to go to the doctor for her shots," I explained.

"Ew shots," She said as I stood her on a stool in the bathroom. I put toothpaste on her toothbrush then started brushing for her. I am not going to deal with a child with cavities so I do it myself. I washed her face then we went into her closet.

My daughters closets are ridiculous all thanks to my husband and their Aunties Joy and Amber. It's like they all have a style.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked Emi looking through the large closet. She looked around her then dove into the closet.

"Momma I wear this," Emi announced handing me a pair of sunglasses. I don't know what Eddie's done to my child to make her believe she needs glasses every damn where she does but she wears them all the time. She pointed to her very expensive birthday present from Joy, a Cèline Paris bag. I nodded then picked out her white Cèline logo shirt with a leather skirt and some flats.

"Alright, Diva get dressed," I said.

"Wait momma I want jacket!" She exclaimed. I picked up her cropped leather jacket then left the room so she could dress.

"Daddy! No!" I heard a screech through the hallway. I went into Erika and Elysa's bathroom. Elysa was yawning on her baby toilet while Erika and Eddie were fighting.

"Erika, get in the bath," Eddie said angrily.

"No!" Erika yelled. I picked her up and tried to force her into the bath but she fought against me.

"Someone's grumpy," I muttered as I sat her down. She started crying. I placed Elysa in the bath and she started playing with her bath toys. I sighed as I washed up the crying Erika. I wrapped her in a towel and she sniffled against my shirt. "When you get to daycare you can take a nap okay?"

"I d-don't wanna-na g-g-go," She stuttered.

"Daddy's picking you up at 10:30," I said. The kids only go during the morning so Eddie and can have some...alone time. That alone time is why we had four more kids. Normally I pick them up take them out for lunch then they go home and stay with the nanny while Eddie and I work.

"Ok-kay," She sniffled.

"What do you want to wear sweetie?" I asked.

"N-nothing," She said.

"I don't think, Daddy would approve," I said shifting her onto my hip. I changed her into a white shirt, flower skirt, floral ballet flats, and gold chandelier necklace. I took her curly hair to the side, and finished off the outfit with golden studs and sunglasses. I wiped the tears from her eyes. "You look adorable baby, go get breakfast," I said. She nodded then ran off. I sighed and peeked into Ellie's room. She was doing her makeup at her vanity. Eddie isn't going to like her outfit though. Ellie's school got rid of uniforms so she's been wearing racier clothes I guess you could call it. A white cropped top, animal print leggings, and heels. She had on red lipstick and her hair was very curly.

"Hi madre," Ellie said grabbing her tote bag.

"I hope you know your fathers in the kitchen," I said.

"Oh I'm covering it with a raincoat," She said. I nodded then walked into the nursery. I saw Erin in her crib leaning on her pillows. I peeked my head in and she smiled.

"Hey little one," I said. She hummed happily to herself as I picked her up. I changed her diaper then changed her into onesy. When I finished I took her downstairs where our family was. Eddie was shirtless, which was a surprise but I like it. His chest was covered in tattoo's of a quote then then the Mafia's symbol. On his right arm it was covered with the girl's and I's names then a drawing of something I think is like a group of lions on the other arm which is supposed to be our family. It has a girl and guy lion then a bunch of cubs next to them.

"Hey babe," Eddie said coming over and kissing me.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Little miss Erika decided to throw her grape juice at me," He said cutting a glance to the pouty toddler. She was dragging her fork through the syrup for her pancakes.

"She just needs her nap," I said. I looked at Elysa who looked cute as usual. Eddie usually dresses her in a more boyish way because he kind of wants a boy but he's okay with the girls. She wore a snapback, patterned pants, basketball shoes and a baggy shirt. He told me that he needed two years just to pretend like he had a boy and she would never no. I declined but let him dress her how he what's he just can't pretend like she's a boy.

"So Daddy you know I'm turning 16," Ellie said. Eddie looked over at her eyebrows raised.

"And?" Eddie asked.

"Obviously I need to drive," Ellie said.

"And?" Eddie questioned.

"Jesus, can you take me driving?" She asked. Eddie winced.

"I don't know," He trailed.

"Please Daddy," She said hugging him by his waist. Eddie groaned but nodded.

"Okay," He said reluctantly. Ellie kissed his cheek then grabbed her backpack.

"Let's get to school kiddies," I said putting little backpacks on my youngest. The girls and I all went out the door, Erin included. I buckled up my youngest then took off, security in front and behind me. Just a normal day.

* * *

_**It's up! So since I got a good response I'm posting it and I'm posting another chapter in a few minutes. I hope you enjoy the story btw there is one more chapter of Mafia princess that I shall post later. Bye my loves. PS does anyone wanna make me a cover or something because I need a cover.**_


	2. 2: The daughters

_Patricia_

After I finished dropping off everyone but Erin then got to the doctors office. I pulled out her carrier then walked inside. She was squirming.

"You went poopy didn't you?" I asked in my baby voice. She squirmed more whing a little. I sighed and went into the bathroom, pulled down the changing table. I opened up her onesey to find it completely soiled. This happens like one time a day. She'll just ruin her outfit and it's always in the morning. I undressed her, cleaned up her butt, put on a diaper then pulled out her better outfit. I put on a purple ruffely romper with a sparkly cross necklace.

"Mmmm," Erin mumbled contently. I kissed her nose then picked her up, making my way to the lobby of the doctors office. The kids waiting dressed just as well as my girls and the moms were fancy as well. I slid my sunglasses on top of my head and rocked Erin's carrier.

"Erin Miller," A voice said. I saw a perky brunette nurse. I picked up Erin and we headed to see the Doctor. We sat in some forest themed room and the nurse picked up Erin. "My names Alice by the way,"

"Hi Alice, we just came to get her shots," I said.

"Aw, it looks like she needs 5," She said. Fuck. She's going to cry like hell. "Poor baby," She said.

"If we did it while she was asleep would it hurt?" I asked. She chuckled slightly.

"It would hurt but we could try and give her all of the shots at once," She said. "To cut down on the shots one by one," She offered.

"Okay, I guess," I said. She nodded and ducked out of the room for a second. An African-American girl came in with a tray of shots. I held Erin in my lap as the girls fixed the shots. Erin looked around confused.

"You have her close?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I said. Alice and the other girl bent down and stuck the shots into Erin's chubby little legs. Erin screamed louder than I've ever heard. My god that child has some lungs on her.

"It's over, it's over, it's all over," Alice promised. I rocked my little girl in my arms and sighed bouncing her up and down.

"Aaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa!" Erin wailed.

"The doctor will check up on her then you can go," Alice promised putting bandages on the boo boo's. I sighed, this is going to be a long morning.

_Eddie_

I drove to Emi's school in my Escalade. When the girls left I fell asleep because I know the girls are going to drive me crazy. I ran a hand through my hair and parked near her school. I walked into the building and headed to the Kindergarden section where the kids were waiting for their parents. Emi ran to me, grabbing onto my legs. I picked her up, putting her on my hip.

"Okay, so Daddy we have to go shopping and get my hair done and my nails," Emi said.

"What?" I quetsioned buckling her into her booster seat.

"Well, A-Aunt Amber always takes me to get it done once a month but she's still at home and hasn't came by y-yet so you have to take me," She said.

"What if your sister don't won't to?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course they want to," She said.

"Maybe I'll take you after we go shopping," I said.

"Okay," She agreed. I don't mind going shopping, but I don't want to sit around with my Diva of a 5 year old daughter getting her nails painted and hair curled.

"Let's go get your sisters," I said.

"Did you know that Erin's getting her shots?" She asked me.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"No, you didn't," She scowled. I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You d-don't know, only me," She said hesitating on her words.

"Okay sure Em," I said.

"It's t-true! Because I s-said s-so!" She exclaimed. Emi stutters, like a lot especially when she's trying to prove a point. I sort of feel like its revenge for Patricia and I calling Fabian Stutter Rutter, but obviously it's mostly Patricia's fault.

"Okay Princess," I said not wanting to get into a fight with my 5 year old. I parked the car at Erika and Elysa's preschool, pulled out Emi then walked inside. I saw Erika was playing with dolls with some other girls and Elysa was playing with cars with some boys. I'm all for Elysa acting like a boy but she can't hang out with them! "Elysie!" I called using her pet name. Elysa looked up, and grinned. "Come here, baby," I cooed. She lifted her hands out, tottering towards me. She hugged onto my legs.

"Daddy," Elysa giggled. I swung her into my arms and kissed her cheek making her giggle more. Her hat started to droop over her eyes so I lifted it up. "Hi E-me," Elysa tried to pronouce her sisters name.

"Hi Lysie," Emi said. I felt something slap against my leg and looked down to see Erika with her arms crossed looking very much like her mother does when I've done something wrong.

"I see you're still in a bad mood," I said to her.

"You foget me!" Erika exclaimed stomping her foot.

"I didn't "foget", I'm still here," I said. "I didn't want to interrupt playtime," I said. She crossed her arms.

"Liar," She accused sticking her tongue out. I rolled my eyes and sat down Emi, then picked up Erika. I held Erika and Elysa on one hip then held Emi's hand. I sat the girls in the back of the Escalade in their car seat's.

"Daddy, we gotta go to McDonalds!" Emi exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I gotta get smoothie," Emi said louder.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Mommy always takes me to get one! I need it now!" She yelled. I sighed and pulled into the closest drive thru.

"Anyone else want anything?" I asked.

"Toy!" Elysa said.

"Toy isn't on the menu," I said. "Do you want kids meal?"

"No," She said shaking her head. "I want toy," She continued. I slapped my head in my palm and sighed.

"You want anything Erika?" I asked.

"Hashbrowns, and smoothie and pancakes!" Erika exclaimed.

"You won't eat all of that," I said.

"Yea so," Erika sassed.

"No you won't, you wouldn't even eat your pancakes this morning," I said.

"Daddy can I get hashbrowns and sausage biscuit too?" Emi asked

"I want pancakes!" Erika exclaimed.

"Sir are you ready to order?" The drive-thru person asked.

"Gimmie a second," I said.

"Daddy, I want ice cream," Elysa said.

"It's 10 am, no," I said.

"Yes," She said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry-y-y!" Emi said.

"Daddy, turn on the car tv," Erika said.

"Toy, Daddy," Elysa said.

"Sir?" The drive thru woman asked.

"Hold the fuck on," I barked.

"Uh oh! Bad words Daddy!" Emi scolded.

"Oooooh," Erika said.

"Bad daddy," Elysa giggled.

"Sir?" The drive thru asked.

"Hold on!" I snapped.

"Daddy, I'm so hungry I'm gonna die," Emi said kicking her legs.

"Okay, I'm ready to order," I said finally sick of my daughters yelling. How the hell does Patricia do this every morning? The lady didn't respond. "Hey!" I barked.

"Yes, sir," The lady said.

"Okay I want a strawberry-banana smoothie, sausage biscuit, ice cream cone, pancakes, 2 hashbrowns, and a toy. Also if you have any type of vodka in there I will take some," I said.

"Okay sir," She said. I pulled up to the window. I handed her the money and she handed me the food. I handed it to my daughters, turned on the Tv in the car, then drove away. That should keep them quiet for at least 10 minutes. I ran a hand through my hair. I got onto the road and about 20 minutes in I heard a grunting. We were in traffic so I turned around. Elysa looked sick. She had icecream all over herself and looked uncomfterable. Fuck.

"Elysa, did you poop?" I asked. She nodded looking like she was about to burst into tears. I groaned and crawled into the back seat. "Sweetheart, when you're full you need to stop eating and when you have to use the bathroom you have to tell me," I said unbuckling her. She sadly isn't potty trained yet, she just doesn't know when to tell us so she keeps shitting herself.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Elysa said as I cleaned her off with baby wipes.

"Don't puke," Erika advised as she played with her maple syrup. Her pancakes looked untouched.

"Erika, why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry," She said. I clenched my fist but then relaxed. There was a honking and I looked up to see the traffic moving. Someone flipped the bird and I shot it back. I changed Elysa into a pair of shorts, with a plain white shirt matched with a hat. I got back into the drivers seat and flipped the bird at a few more people. I looked back at Elysa who was now sleeping. Emi was slurping her smoothie and Erika just playing with her food. I have no clue how I can handle the rest of the day.

_Ellie_

I sat in the quad with Heaven and Nevaeh. Since I first arrived here I have gotten more popular, and I feel like that reason is because when I had my first birthday party as official of being here, it was a huge blow out so people what to kiss my ass. I have more people I associate with than friends. Heaven and Nevaeh are my friends then there is Sarah but she's living it up on the beach in Miami, as the Mafia Princess down there. I wish Daddy would make her and Uncle Fabian and Aunt Nina and my other cousins move back here.

"Control your hoes," Heaven sang along to the song we were blasting.

"You got baby momma drama," Nevaeh continued. "You ain't even got you no babies,"

"You fugazi! B-b-boss up boss up," I rapped badly. Heaven busted out laughing and we were all in a fit of giggles.

"You're so thug," Nevaeh laughed.

"I know," I said. Heaven laughed and turned down the song a little.

"It was cute like when Ariana Grande did it," Heaven complemented. I pulled and adjusted how I was sitting.

"You look sexy today. Does your dad know your wearing that?" Nevaeh asked. I shook my head. The girls have meet my, parents and been to my house and they trust them so that's good.

"Nope," I said.

"You know what we should do?" Heaven asked.

"Last time you said that I ended up with this," I said pointing to my belly button ring. "And grounded," Yeah Daddy tried to rip it out of my stomach, and that's the simple way of putting his meltdown.

"Well it's not too bad this time. I just thing we should get our cartilage pierced," Heaven said.

"Okay," I said. I already had two piercings in my ear another wouldn't hurt.

"Here comes the bitch," Nevaeh mumbled. We looked and saw Brooke walking across campus. We've only became bigger enemies, I mean my Daddy has her Dad in jail and is sentanced for like 10 years, it's supposed to turn into house arrest this year though so I'm guessing there will be more war. Brooke walked around the quad like she was on a runway in Paris. She looked at me, snarling before walking over to her group.

"I hate her so much," I said.

"Same," The twins agreed. I twirled my blonde curls in my finger.

"Anyway where are we going for lunch today?" I asked. We have a deal, since they have a car and a drivers license we go out for lunch and I pay for it. It works because they don't take advantage of me, like make me buy a lobster or something.

"Chinese?" Nevaeh offered.

"Sure," I said. A loud ringing filled the air and we sighed.

"Meet by the car in 2 hours," Heaven said then we all parted ways. I love my best friends they're like my mentors also. They're seniors but trying to get into NYU so they're close.


	3. 3: Stubborn and driving

_Eddie_

"Alright kids," I said in a overdramatic Russian accent. "Today, we are going shopping and you better behave," I said. I've already had to clean up my car from all of the food they wasted. My security people behind made a small smile.

"Shopping," Emi said happily. I held the kids on my hip. Elysa was feeling better and bouncing on my hip.

"Elysa? Erika?" I asked.

"I always behave," Erika said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get in the stroller," I said taking the stroller from one of my security men. I buckled up the girls then started to push them.

"Daddy, itza puppy!" Elysa exclaimed pointing. I looked. It was a little black dog.

"Yes it is," I said.

"It goes woof!" She said. The girl with the dog giggled at Elysa's cuteness. I smiled a little and pushed the girls stroller into the first store. I took them out of the stroller and let them run around and get whatever. Security followed them around to make sure they weren't kidnapped. I stood in the corner and called Patricia.

"What?" My lovely wife snapped.

"How are you and my little munchkin?" I asked.

"Well, she cried then fell asleep. I'm trying to get some work done," Patricia said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Getting a new supply of guns," She said.

"That's good," I said. I heard a crying in the distance.

"Our baby girl is awake, I gotta go. Remember when Ellie gets home you're taking her driving," She said.

"I don't wanna die," I murmered.

"Shut up, Eddie. She can probably drive," She said.

"Or she drives like you," I muttered.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"That's what I thought, bye love you," She said.

"I love you more," I said.

"I love you more, but I don't have time to play this game right now so bye," She said. With that she hung up and I laughed going to find my daughters. Elysa looked bored. I picked her up and went to find my other daughters who were picking up random things and dragging their security guys around. Luke, Emi's guy had his arms full of purses. I chuckled and looked at the little angel I had in my arms. She rubbed her eyes with her little hands. I kissed inbetween her eyes and she giggled.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"Bored, Daddy," She said.

"We'll go get you some stuff you like next store oay? Like some new hats," I said tapping on her hat. She grinned and giggled.

"More hats," She cheered.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Erika called. I walked over to the register where she was trying to look at the cashier. I picked her up and she giggled.

"So you're nice when you want something?" I asked. She nodded then hugged me.

"I love you daddy," She said hugging me tightly.

"Better be glad, I'm mushy," I said pulling out a few wads of cash and handing it over to the cashier. She looked shocked. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"You really carry that much money?" She asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Daddy, I want my stuff now," Erika pouted. The woman handed over the bags still looking warily. Emi skipped over then looked behind her.

"Come on! I gotta show Daddy stuff," Emi commanded to Luke. He came over with a ridiculous amount of shit. He sat it down and I also paid for that then put the girls in their stroller. I waited outside while security put the shopping bags in the back of the security car. While they did that I pushed into a different store.

"I don't like this," Erika said over the loud rock music blasting.

"It's for Elysa because she likes this stuff," I said. "And so do I," I said. So maybe I'm molding Elysa into a mini me but I don't see anything wrong with that. I unbuckled Elysa from the stroller and put her on a kid leash. It isn't around her neck so it isn't choking her it goes around her waist. There are too many weirdo's in this place I need to watch her. I let security watch the other and I took off with Elysa through the store.

"Daddy," Elysa said pointing to a bunch of hats.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"All," She said.

"All?" I asked. She nodded and I had a sales person bring all the hats down. "You want me to get you an outfit?"

"Okay, Daddy," She said. I picked out a pretty badass outfit if I say so myself. I made Elysa try it on and she giggled. It looked different to see her in black but cute.

"Daddy, can we go?" Emi pouted walking over. Erika was sipping on a juice pouch when she came over.

"Let me show you guys something," I said. I took them over to a section with skateboards.

"What's that?" Erika asked.

"Skateboards, and I'm getting you one to teach you," I said.

"Why?" Emi asked.

"Because I say so," I said.

"I wanna dance," Erika said. That child is always contradicting me. She looked up at me giving a very Patricia like face.

"Well you can do both," I said.

"But I only wanna dance," She said. She took a dramatic drink of juice.

"I'm the adult here," I said.

"No," She said.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"No, I'm in charge, I'm boss," She said.

"I'm the boss," I argued. She stuck her tongue out and spit at me. I heard a laugh and looked over to see a woman with black hair.

"You have some cute kids," The woman said. Duh, that's obvious. Of course my kids are perfect.

"Thank you," I said.

"Have you ever thought about modeling?" She asked.

"The kids?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Not really, my wife probably wouldn't like it," I said. Yeah my ex fiancé from like more than 10 years ago was a model and Patricia still holds it against me.

"I wanna model!" Emi exclaimed. I looked down at my 5 year old who was bouncing up and down. "It'll be like America's Next top model,"

"When do you watch that?" I asked.

"All the time, with Nini!" She exclaimed. Nini is her nanny during the dayd while Patricia and I work.

"You should bring them by," The woman said. She handed me her number then walked away. I looked down at the pleading Emi.

"Okay, I'll try and get mommy to take you," I said. She smiled and jumped up and down again. I laughed at my little girl.

_Patricia_

"Mmm," I said cooing to Erin. She looked at me funny as I tried to feed her. "Its good,"

"Agaga," Erin mumbled pushing the spoon away as it touched her lips.

"Come on Erin, we need to stop using bottles so much. And it's organic," I said looking at the baby food I made. I'll admit it looks horrid but when we were at the doctor she decided to do a check up and said Erin needed to start having baby food to develop. So I made her some green mush that's kind of like a protein shake. I put some in her mouth and she spit it back out, dribbling onto her bib.

"Maybe she wants another kind," Nini offered. Nini is the nanny that I hired when I realized that neither Eddie or myself am capable of taking care of 5 children 24/7.

"Okay, maybe peaches?" I asked pulling out my other bowl.

"Some babies like chicken and noodle mush," She said. I gagged a little. Ugh meat in a mush? That sounds discusting. I looked down at my stubborn little girl.

"Alright let's look in the fridge for what we have," I said going into the fridge. I looked around, we have a lot of stuff. I pulled out a tray of lasagna that the chef had pre made for me to heat up as dinner.

"That's made for dinner so we can try then," Nini said sitting next to Erin. I looked back inside and pulled out a pizza.

"Eh?" I asked.

"No," She said.

"Hell I don't know! The other girls just ate whatever!" I exclaimed. I pulled out some chicken nuggets then heated them up.

"Youre giving her chicken nuggets?" Nini asked.

"Don't question my parenting," I said. I pulled out the chicken nuggets then blended them. I gagged at the look but put it into a baby bowl. I walked over to Erin and bended to her level. I put some onto a spoon then put it into her mouth. Her face twisted and she spewed it over me. I sighed and stood up, wiping it off. I heard a small beeping.

"We're home!" My husbands voice rang out.

"In the upstairs kitchen!" I called back. Eddie came in with my little girls. Erika jumped into my arms and I kissed mini me's head.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, sweetie," I said hugging her. Eddie lingere around my mush bowls and stuck his finger in one then put it in his mouth. He made a loud gagging noise.

"What the hell you been making?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Emi exclaimed.

"Bad," Erika and Elysa said.

"It's baby food, the princess here isn't taking it," I said. He walked over and bent down to Erin's level. She instantly giggled showing her gums and he snuck the spoon into her mouth.

"Gahhhh!" Erin exclaimed.

"You'll thank me later," Eddie said continuing to feed her. I smiled more and bounced Elysa on my hip.

"Let me see what you got," I said. We walked into the living room. Holy shit. Eddie went all out. I've never seen so many bags. Elysa tottered over to a baby sized skateboard and sat on it.

"Daddy, even took us to McDonalds," Erika said seriously. I busted out laughing. Hell he must be going crazy. I never take the to McDonalds because they're so demanding. I sat her down then walked into the kitchen where my husband was taking some sort of pills.

"Headache?" I asked.

"Migrane," He answered taking a swig of water. I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Well you have to take out princess driving," I said. He groaned. "Go get a nap in before she gets here or a drink,"

"I'll map because I just took some pills," He said. I nodded and he went to the bedroom. I laughed and went over to Erin. I took some of the baby food and put it in her mouth. She spit it out. Come on!

Ellie

I sat in the back of Heaven and Nevaeh's car drinking a slurpee. We were on our way to my house. I had changed into a more "appropriate" outfit.

"We're here," Heaven sang as she parked next to the large gate.

"Good luck on driving," Nevaeh said. I made a breathy laugh and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll need it. Bye you guys," I said.

"Bye Els," They chorused. I got out of the Jeep and they sped away. I walked to my gate typed in the passcode, and swiped my keycard. The gate opened and I walked to my house. I swiped my card again then used my fingerprint on the scanner. Yea that's security in my house. I opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'm the living room!" Mom yelled back. I ran up the stairs and into the large living room. Clothes were thrown everywhere.

"Did the mall explode?" I asked.

"You're father took them shopping," Mom said. Emi was in a sparkly pink dress, Erika was wearing a peplum shirt, Elysa was in a helmet and kneepads and Erin was in her little bouncer entranced on the TV.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"I'm here," I heard my Dad say. He entered the room.

"So I was thinking that I drive the Bugatti," I said. Even though he was wearing sunglasses I could tell he was giving me a look.

"No fu-" He started.

"Eddie," Mom scolded cutting him a look.

"No," Daddy asnswered.

"Okay, the Ferrari," I said following him downstairs.

"Hell no," He said.

"Mercedes," I tried. He shook his head. "Rolls Royce?" I tried. He shook his head. "Land Rover," I attempted.

"No," He said. He tossed me an unfamiliar pair of keys then took me to the garage. We walked past all of the amazing cars and he stopped in front of something with a sheet on it. He lifted the sheet. It looked like trash.

"What is this?" I asked. It was a an ugly faded yellow truck thing that I can't imagine my dad spending money on.

"Old car," He said. "Bought if for driving lesson,"

"I know you would never drive something this horrendous. At least let me drive the old Porsche," I said dramatically. Okay so I've always wanted to drive the Porsche.

"Fine," He groaned. We got into his red Porsche and he tensed.

"Relax, Daddy," I said. I backed out of the garage and onto the road.

"Slow down," Daddy said.

"I'm barely going," I said. It's like 40 mph. "Just relax," I said. I drove through our land. This way I can't crash into anybody. We drove around for a little while.

"Stop," Daddy screeched and I jerked to a stop, heart racing.

"What?" I asked.

"Your signals weren't right," He said. Oh my god. "We'll work on that. But now parallel park," He said.

"Okay," I said. Easy. I can parallel park. Well it's in video games but it shouldn't be too hard. I backed up the car a little bit then tried to parellel park. I looked at how I parked and frowned.

"Not straight," Daddy said.

"Okay, no problem," I said. I grabbed the wheel and tried again. I looked at my progress. Still no. "Ugh!" I cried stomping my foot. The car lurhced forward.

"Elanor!" Daddy yelled. I winced and kept driving.

"Sorry, Daddy," I apologized. This is going to be a long driving lesson.

* * *

_**Mahalo, I think that means hello, idk. Haha Eddie had a day with his daughters. Driving and shopping and eating. I hope you enjoyed I love you guys Thanj you for support! **_

_**Gabigirl626: Yes update!**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Okay cool love!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Lmao, yes he did order it. Haha I'm glad I made you laugh.**_

_**PatriciaSweet: Thank you :D**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :) and it's okay.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes she did and yes he did. Hah thank you I was in a funny mood.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you haha I was in a funny mood, drive thru's are frustrating and I'll explain why Duncan's in jail.**_


	4. 4: Dinner time and weapon buying

_Patricia_

"Bath time," I cheered taking the girls into Eddie and I's mega bathroom.

"I don't like baths," Elysa pouted.

"But after baths we have dinner," I said.

"Okay," She agreed.

"Okay, Emi you want the shower?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emi said. I turned on my shower and Emi stepped inside. I like Eddie and I's bathroom it's good so I can keep an eye on the girls. We have 2 showers, miniture bathtub and, 1 bathtub in our bathroom. I sat Elysa and Erika in the bubble bath then warmed up the minute bathtub for Erin.

"Mommy, it's hot," Erika said.

"It's hot so it won't get cold fast," I told her. She nodded then her and Elysa started playing in the bathtub. Erin was kicking her little feet and splashing. I smiled and sat down on a chair, pulling out my phone. I let the girls play for a little while I do some work then I actually bathe them. I called one of Eddie and I's suppliers for weapons.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller," Chance said.

"Hey, we should be by tonight, have a bunch of stuff ready. Eddie needs something new and I think we're getting my oldest something especially made for her," I said.

"What time?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe 10," I said. "We'll have it all in cash so don't worry," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later Mrs. Miller," He said.

"Goodbye Chance," I said hanging up. I handled some other things, like checked in with security at our hideout and sent out some drugs. Emi got out of the shower and I wrapped her up in a green towel. "Go wait in my bedroom," I said. She nodded and went to my bedroom. I went over to Elysa and Erika and started to wash them up.

"Mommy can you wash my hair?" Erika asked.

"Yes, I will but later," I said pulling her out of the bath. I wrapped Elysa and her up then sent them to my bedroom. I cleaned off Erin then carried her into the bedroom. The girls were sitting on the floor watching Disney Junior. "Let's put on pj's,"

"Mmmmm," Erin cooed on my hip. I laughed and kissed her head. I put her in a diaper then sat her on my bed.

"Girls, come here," I said to my others. They ere entranced by the TV so I picked up Emi and changed her into a pair of Tinkerbell pajamas. I changed the others and let them watch TV. As they watched TV I went down to one of my kitchens where the chef was working on dinner.

"Hello," He said.

"Hi. What's dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Lasagna, salad," He answered. I nodded and looked at the clock. Where the hell is my husband and daughter? I hung around the kitchen until the girls came down with Nini.

"Eddie and Ellie aren't here?" She asked.

"Nope," I said.

"How long does it take to drive?" She asked. I shrugged. "Where do you want me to sit the girls at?"

"Outside dining room," I said.

"The one with the cover?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. She nodded.

"Come girly's," Nini cooed to the girls leading them outside. I heard a beep which meant someone opened the front door so I went into the hallway and looked over the railing. I saw Ellie and Eddie coming in looking tired and frustrated.

"Where were you two?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"Driving," Eddie said tiredly.

"I just want to go to bed," Ellie said.

"You're coming with your father and I tonight, we have to go get some guns," I said.

"Is this more about the meeting your clients stuff?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Is dinner ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yep, come on the girls are waiting," I said. Ellie, Eddie and I walked upstairs and onto our outdoor terrace dining room.

"Ellie," The girls except Erin chorused.

"Hi you guys," Ellie said kissing all of her sisters heads and ticking them. She sat next to me with Erin on my other side. Our dining room is a circle so we're closer.

"Mommy, we-we're m-models," Emi stuttered as our plates were sat down in front of us. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A l-lady t-told daddy that um we were cute an-and should m-model," She explained.

"And Daddy said yes?" I asked looked up at my husband who was suddenly interested into cutting Elysa's food into the smallest pieces possible.

"Y-yea," Emi said. I glared at Eddie until he was forced to stop cutting Elysa's food.

"Yea well I said yes," Eddie murmered.

"Did you already agree?" I asked.

"Yea I may have said that we would bring them in," He said. I glared at him a little while longer before opening my mouth.

"Did you think about asking me? You know how I feel about exploitation," I said.

"It's not Playboy, it's just something cute," He said.

"Fine, we'll take them but I hope you know you will eventually have to deny our daughters," I said.

"I know," He said. Eddie has this habit of doing whatever the girls asked and sometimes over. For example he bought Elysa a whole farm when she wanted a pig. Other riduclous stuff he's done is when Erika wanted to go to Disney World he decided to buy it for a week, yes he bought Disney for a week. He's bought Ellie an actually Elephant. Emi now has a castle and I just wonder what he's going to do for Erin. I just can't deal with him sometimes.

"Mommy, I'm gonna be a pretty model," Emi said.

"Yes you are baby," I said. "And Daddy will support you the whole way,"

_Eddie_

Patricia's mad but she'll get over it. I sat in between Elysa and Erika. Erika wasn't really eating. Well what she was eating was the bread.

"Erika, you have to eat your food," I said.

"I want bread," She said cramming more bread into her mouth.

"If you don't eat you can't have any soda," I said. She pouted and started to eat.

"You're mean," She said.

"I'm a monster," I said tickling her slightly. She giggled.

"Stop it," She scolded.

"Daddy, I want candy," Elysa complained from the other side of me. She ate the lasagna but not the salad.

"Eat your vegetables," I said.

"But if I eat them I'm gonna turn green," She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm eating them," I said.

"I'm special, and I have special stuff so only I turn green," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just try," I said. She sighed loudly and looked at the salad before putting some into her mouth. She made a face then went to spit it out.

"Elysa, you wanna know what I do to make salad yummy?" Ellie asked.

"Don't eat it," Elysa said. Ellie laughed and walked over.

"No, I put on dressing," Ellie said. Ellie dumped a bunch of salad dressing onto the salad and went back to her seat.

"Isn't salad dressing like unhealthy?" I asked.

"If it gets salad into her mouth then I don't care," Patricia said as she tried to feed Erin some puréed lasagna. Erin didn't seem to mind it. We finished up dinner then I tucked the girls into bed. I headed to Patricia and I's bedroom to find her in a towel looking at an outfit.

"Let's get going," I said.

"Go check on Ellie," She said. I nodded and went to my eldest room. I saw she was up on her loft.

"Els!" I called. She looked up from her computer and gave me a 1 second gesture. I leaned against her door frame and waited for her to come down.

"Hey Daddy," She said.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," She answered innocently.

"Alright," I said.

"Alright," She agreed. Nothing my ass.

_Ellie_

My parents took me to some place. I don't know what we're doing. We walked into a building.

"Ah the Millers," A guy said. He shook hands with Mom and Dad.

"Chance this is Ellie," Daddy said.

"Hello, Ellie. I heard you were looking for some weapons," He said.

"I guess I am," I said. He took me through his warehouse thing and showed me a table with a bunch of stuff set out.

"Pick out anything you want," He said. I looked at the array of weapons.

"I'm glad you didn't try and get me something pink," I said.

"From the way your parents are I wouldn't think that you would want a colorful weapon," He said. I nodded. I like my weapons simple looking not sparkly and bright. I looked at a pair of brass knuckles and smiled.

"I like this," I said. They were like a goldish color and there was a small diamond in the center. Okay so maybe I like a little sparkle. I picked it up then kept looking. In the end I ended up with 2 pistols, 3 AK's, 10 knives and my Brass Knuckles.

"That's $80,000," Chance said. Daddy sighed and and counted out a large amount of money.

"Now I don't have to steal your things," I said.

"Whatever," He grumbled handing over the money.

"Thank you, Daddy, think about it next time this happens it'll be for my car," I said. He groaned again and I laughed going out to the car. My parents stayed to buy weapons of their own while I waited. I turned on the radio. I leaned in my seat and went on instagram. As I scrolled through pictures I heard something and looked out of the window. A guy was walking down the street and he didn't look too much older than me. I got out of the car and walked over.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. I know my parents won't give him a ride because Daddy doesn't like boys but I could still help him.

"I'm fine," The guy said.

"You sure? Because this is like the middle of no where," I said.

"I'm fine, bitch," He said. Hold the fuck up. Bitch?

"I'm just being nice you douche bag, fuck you then," I said. I glared at him taking in his features. He looked familiar. I heard my Dad's voice carry through the air and ran back to the car. I glared at the guy outside. Something's up with him but he'll he's none of my buisness. And Ellie's business is the most important business.

* * *

**Hello! Family/mafia/mystery chapter. Haha I hope you enjoyed. Also I wanted to know if you guys wants Ellie to have romance and stuff? Just want to know what you think because she's at dating age.**

**Hello: Thanks and I'm not sure. **

**Ruthdancegirl: Haha yes Eddie does.**

**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Haha yes driving problems!**

**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you my love I'm glad you liked.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**

**Guest: One more chapter of Mafia Princess and yea I'm doing All's fair.**

**Peddie213: Haha maybe they will eventually. Eddie is for the mystery and dramatics so he likes sunglasses and yes he does. He's like one of those people who wear sunglasses at night and thank you :)**

**SugarCubes101: Yes he would, lmao and he's like a jellyfish for his daughters. Patricia doesn't do Girly that well and yes all Emi has to do is pout and she can get what she wants.**


	5. 5: Modeling

_Ellie_

We got home at about 11. I went to my room, with my new weapons. Once in my room I went to my loft and moved a picture frame, there was a safe. I scanned my fingerprint then typed in the code. The safe opened and I placed my weapons inside. I slammed it shut and picked up my laptop. I laid down on my daybed. I guess sleeping in the loft tonight won't be too bad. I turned off the lights and went to my Twitter.

I feel like my nights are going to start turning into this more often. Running errands with my parents at night then doing normal stuff. It's like a double life I guess you could call it.

"Ellie," A voice called. I stood up and looked over the ledge of the loft. Daddy was standing by my normal bed.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Get to bed," He said.

"Okay, goodnight Daddy," I said closing my laptop.

"Goodnight, Els," He said. He shut the door so I waited a few minutes then I opened my laptop back up. I was about to tweet when my Dad's face popped up on my laptop. "Bed,"

"How'd you know I was going to do that? And how'd you get on my laptop?" I asked.

"I know everything now go to bed," He said. I groaned and shut my laptop, plugging it up. I climbed down my ladder and went over to my drawers. I liked having a two level bedroom. It's room for more space. I pulled off all my clothes and put on a old Dance shirt with some polka dot pajama shorts. I crawled into bed and grabbed my remote that controls my room. I turned up the A/C, turned off the lights and turned on the TV. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then grabbed my iPhone. As I went on Facebook I realized something. That douchebag I met earlier goes to my school. He's like some guy who failed a bunch of grades and he's rich but it's like an unknown rich. Everyone at our school knows how everyone owns what they own, or so they think. All they think are my parents are great at business empires, which is part true I guess. I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow, I'll bust his ass. I sighed and put my phone away. Eventually I drifted off to the sound of my TV.

_Eddie_

I woke up at 11. Patricia never ever let's me sleep in. I got out of bed stretching, and went down to the kitchen. I found Patricia in the kitchen with the girls. Patricia was making lunch while the girls were decorating cupcakes.

"Hi Eddie," Patricia said.

"You let me sleep?" I questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean you have a long day today. After you take the girls modeling we have to start planning Ellie's 16th and you did say no expense spared so you have to be in all of the meetings," She said grinning. That evil witch. She is trying to make me mad. Well it isn't happening! I will prove my wife wrong, I can keep my temper.

"That's perfect my love," I said with a fake smile.

"That's great, babe," She said with a fake sweetness. She get's on my nerves sometimes.

"What's for lunch?" I asked coming around the counter to help her.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets with curly fries," She said. It's weird to have that type of food around the house, shaped food. But I do have small daughters, so I guess I'll deal with it. I do want them to be kids, they don't need to eat lobster 24/7.

"Anything healthy?" I asked.

"Not really unless you call ketchup a vegetable," She said pulling the Chicken nuggets out of the oven.

"And why are they decorating cupcakes?" I asked nodding my head to my little girls.

"It's busy work for them," She said. Erin was slapping her hand into icing and all over her face. I sighed and wiped it off her face making her giggle loudly. She started kicking her chubby little legs.

"I see," I said tickling Erin under her chin. She giggled and grinned. I placed a kiss on her forehead then cleaned up her cupcake station. I cleaned up the rest of the girls stations then sat them at the bar in the kitchen. Patricia handed them placed then walked over to kiss me. I grabbed my waist with one arm pulling her close. I pecked her back and she smiled.

"Don't think that just because I'm kissing you doesn't mean I'm not mad," She said putting her face into my chest.

"I know," I said pulling her head closer to me.

"You still have to go to the modeling thing," She mumbled.

"Fine, because I love my little ones," I said.

"They're your little girls," She said. I looked over at my daughters.

"Yeah they are," I agreed. When the girls finished eating we headed to the photo shoot thing. When I called the lady she said to just bring them to this photo shoot she had planned to see how they worked I guess. Emi was practically jumped. When I parked the car she darted out. I sighed and pulled everyone out of the car before going inside. I saw a bunch of kids, and camera's and makeup. Jeez, this is going to suck.

"Mr. Miller," The woman who's name is, Bella said.

"Hello," I said. She bent down to the girls level.

"Why don't you go over to those tables?" She said pointing to the makeup chairs. The girls except Erin ran over, because well she can't even sit up let alone run.

"So what is this for again?" I asked shifting Erin on my hip.

"It's a website all about fashionable kids," She said.

"Okay, that's cool," I said.

"Why don't you take, Ms. Erin to go get changed since she doesn't need makeup," She said.

"Well do any of them need makeup?" I asked.

"A little lip gloss, and foundation. Not much," She said.

"Okay then," I sighed. I don't feel very okay with putting makeup on my children. I went over to wardrobe and touched a woman's shoulder. She turned around and my jaw dropped. She smiled slyly.

"Well I never thought I'd see you again Eddie," She said.

"Lea," I breathed. Lea, my ex fiancé Lea. The model Lea. The Lea who Patricia get's pissed when I even look at a picture of her. Yeah that Lea.

"I see you have a daughter. What's the cuties name?" She asked pulling Erin from my arms before I could stop her.

"Erin," I said still staring shocked at my ex fiancé. She was bouncing Erin, causing my baby to giggle and smile. "I have other daughters," I said.

"That's great, mine are over there," She said pointing over to two Polynesian girls getting their hair curled. "And my son, but he's in school," She said.

"Th-that's great," I stammered. She grinned.

"Why don't you leave me and this little angel to get dressed?" She asked. I nodded and walked away mind spinning. A felt a hard smack against my leg and looked down. Erika was pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You used Mommy's look at someone else!" She yelled angrily kicking my heel. Erika's very protective of Yacker, she only tolerates me. According to her I'm not aloud to even make eye contact with a woman other than Patricia or one of her aunt's.

"Erika, that was my old friend," I explained to the pissed toddler.

"That's mommy's look!" She screamed. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She squirmed in my arms trying to get away.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It won't happen again," I promised.

"It better not," She warned. How many people in the world are threatened by a toddler? Is it only me?

_Ellie_

Heaven, Nevaeh and I walked into our favorite pizza place for lunch and sat at our favorite booth. My mind was still spinning from my World History exam. It wasn't to bad because I've been to most of the places on the exam I just hate test.

"So how did driving go?" Heaven asked me.

"Awful, I thought I would crash," I said. Heaven snickered.

"It get's better," Nevaeh said.

"You don't even have your license," Heaven said. Nevaeh glared at her twin. It was true Nevaeh failed her test a bunch of times but it isn't too bad because you can find a cab like everywhere.

"Well you should just have people drive you around? Maybe a cute guy," Nevaeh said.

"Don't make her rely on rides like you do," Heaven said. I laughed and Nevaeh playfully shoved her sister. A waiter came and smiled at us. He was cute. He smiled at me and I smiled back slightly blushing. Nevaeh wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes. We took our orders then I went to the bathroom. As I made my way over I slammed into someone. Guy from last night.

"Are you like stalking me?" He asked.

"You're stalking me," I said.

"Whatever bitch," He said slamming into me. Ugh.

* * *

_**Update day whoohoo! So Ellie is going to start having boy troubles and stuff and mafianess. Also Lea is Eddie's ex fiancé who was sort of a golddigger so now she has joined the story! I hope you enjoyed, I shall update more and that you for the support so much I love you guys :).**_

_**Kamster4000: Okay I shall!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Okay haha I think I'll do a love triangle. Thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213: You shall find out who he is ;) and it's a question not random.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes no one died! Success! And Eddie is mush to the girls. **_


	6. 6: Mysterious

_Ellie_

After going to the bathroom I sat back down. Heaven looked up from her phone and crinkled her eyebrows at me.

"What's wrong?" Nevaeh asked.

"Since last night I've been seeing that guy over there," I said pointing to the guy.

"Last night what were you doing last night?" Heaven asked. Shit.

"I thought your parents didn't let you out past like 10," Nevaeh said.

"I was just with my mom at the grocery store," I lied.

"I thought you had people for that?" Nevaeh said.

"Well it was a special occasion. Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Levi Valentine," Heaven said. "He's the "bad boy", surprised you don't know him," She said.

"Bad boy?" I asked. Heaven slyly smiled and played with her straw.

"He got caught with cocaine in his locker," She said. "He said he wasn't doing but the police were called and he got 3 months in juvy,"

"Oh," I said.

"And if he's showing up places near you then I suggest you get Charlie to work extra hours before you end up in a prison cell," She said. I looked at the cute guy. Baggy jeans, a pair of red Jordan's, a plain white T. He had messy bronze hair with green eyes. He was lingering around the kitchen area. I narrowed my eyes as a cook came out and handed him a fat envelope. There has to be a large amount of money in there. You learn a little from hanging around the Mafia. Levi put the envelope into his jacket then went and headed towards the door. We caught glances, him smirking before leaving. I don't like that look.

"Earth to Ellie," Nevaeh said.

"Sorry," I murmered. "Does Levi do anything else?" I asked.

"No, he's just been to jail once," Heaven said. I nodded. The rest of lunch was pretty normal after that and we headed to school. Heaven went to park when a white Range Rover cut in front of us. The license plated said "BTMP" which stood for Brooke Torren, Mafia Princess. From what I've heard from my parents Brooke is having her own training to become leader, and with Duncan being put on house arrest he can send her on missions. Her, Delilah and her crew got out. Let me introduce you to Brooke's crew. It's kind of like mean girls, with a few guys thrown in.

So it's Brooke, Delilah, Jack, Cruz, Dakota, and Charity. Brooke is obviously Queen Brooke, richest blah, blah, blah total bitch. You know who she is. Okay Delilah is like Brooke's sister, they hang out because their parents are forced too. Delilah is like a hipster, stoner, her hair color changes on the daily like right now it's lavender. Jack has the same relationship to her as Delilah, and he's cute and stuff. Like he's a stereotypical surfer dude. Cruz is Jack's best friend, he's an ass like the rest of them, he has like a thing for Nevaeh so we see a lot of him. He's hot and Hispanic and I think Nevaeh would date him if she didn't hate all of his friends so much and his personality. Dakota, is stupid. That's about it, she's really stupid and blonde and her Dad is like some big store chain owner. Charity, is an ironic name for a self absorbed bitch. She's a red head, with blue eyes and I don't like her because she is just a bitch.

"Hey!" Heaven yelled out of the window. Uh oh. "You saw I was going to park there!" She continued.

"Shut up, bitch," Brooke snapped back. Her extensions bounced as she walked. Ugh I should rip those out again. She linked arms with Charity and they walked ahead of everyone else.

"Fine then," Heaven said quietly.

"Don't mess up her car," Nevaeh warned.

"Or do, I would like that," I said.

"Her security people would kick your ass," Nevaeh said. Heaven grumbled under her breath and parked next to it. We got out of the car and walked towards the school.

"Ellie!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw my beautifully geeky friend, Gia. She's Japanese and Italian so she's gorgeous but everyone calls her a weirdo. We have classes together normally. She came over.

"Hi, G," I said.

"Gia right?" Nevaeh asked. Gia nodded but turned back to me.

"You aren't going to math class," She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Lilac, said we needed to help her work on the pep rally," She said. Ah Lilac my crazy Lilac. She's one of those people who look nice but hurt them and they'll rip your spine out. My Mom actually introduced us when I was like 12. Her parents and my parents big clients, they ship buy drugs from us then sell secretly. Apparently our families have done it back when my Great Grandparents started the Mafia. So there for we kind of hang out when our parents talk business. She's pretty, has sandy blonde hair, blue onyx eyes, is toned and is a athletic person. Tennis, soccer, volleyball, swim, and gymnastics team. Her boyfriend is Ajax and they are probably going to die together they are so close. He's on lacrosse, soccer, football, basketball, and swim team. He's a sweetheart, they've known each other since preschool and started "dating" in fourth grade. He gave her a Ring Pop and then they were in love.

"I thought that wasn't until tomorrow," I said.

"Well she wanted an excuse to hang out with Jax and knew we would be mad if we weren't invited," She said. Smart girl. Gia handed me a pass.

"Have fun, Ellie," Heaven said. Nevaeh and Heaven walked into the school while Gia and I headed towards the gym. We saw Lilac riding around on Ajax's shoulders.

"Poppy Lilac get down!" I play scolded.

"If you don't stop calling me by my full name I will kill you!" Lilac threatened. "Swear to God I sound like a perfume threw up on me," She said.

"It's cute," I said. Gia giggled.

"One more person is coming, and don't blame it on me," Lilac said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Levi, is being forced as a detention," She said. Okay, I'm feeling like this is turning into a conspiracy. Levi walked in.

"Let's get this over with, or even better blondie here signs the thing saying I showed up," Levi said.

"I'm not signing shit until you do work. You and Ellie go get the confetti," Lilac said. Levi groaned and turned to me. I walked over to him then we went through the hallways.

"I bet you think I'm street trash," Levi said.

"Not really," I said. I could feel his eyes on me and now regretted wearing my black shirt with the side and backs cut out.

"Bet you think how I afford to go here," He said.

"No," I said.

"Aren't your parents some business people?" He asked.

"Yea," I answered.

"You don't say much," He observed.

"I don't know you," I said bluntly.

"You're a goodie," He said.

"What is your problem?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, there's something off about you," He said.

"Off?" I asked.

"A mystery, and I like a good mystery Ellie-phant," He said, then walked ahead of me.

_Patricia_

Maybe I shouldn't have made Eddie do that. Maybe I went to far. I took my phone and Facetimed him. He picked up.

"Hey, do you want me to come and take over?" I asked.

"No! I mean no, no, it's good," Eddie said. I raised my eyebrows at my skiddish husband.

"Well I want to see them so tell me the address," I said.

"You can't!" He exclaimed. I can't? Since when the hell did he tell me what to do?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you have to go. Yeah, you have to go um New Jersey!" Eddie exclaimed.

"To do what?" I questioned.

"Top secret babe, just ask Fabian," He said.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I have to go," Eddie said then hung up. No one hides things from me.

_Eddie_

After talking to Patricia I sent Fabian a text basically saying Patricia was going to call him and he had to send her on a wild goose chase. I shot the text and Lea walked over, handing me Erin who was now dressed in a floral onesy with a golden headband. She kicked her chubby legs as Lea held her out. I pulled her into my arms and cooed to her.

"So your wife is Patricia?" Lea asked.

"How do you know my wife?" I demanded.

"Calm down, I read tabloids," She said.

"Oh, well yes," I said. I sat down and continued shaking and cooing to Erin. Lea sat down. I stood Erin up and she started to move her feet. I smiled at the giggly baby.

"We didn't end on good terms, Eddie," Lea said.

"I don't want to talk about this," I said.

"I do," She said.

"Leave me and my wife alone. I'm only here for my daughters," I said. I felt a whack on the head and saw Erika standing behind me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Lea," Lea introduced.

"I don't like you," Erika said.

"Erika, we don't say that," I said.

"Mommy, does," She said.

"Your mother is a bit crazy," I said.

"I can tell," Lea said bitterly.

"You look stupid," Erika said. I slapped my hand over my daughters mouth and walked away. I sat her down and looked her in the eyes.

"Normally, I would say that's wrong but I don't like her," I said. "So hi-five," I said holding up my hand. Erika slapped my palm then walked away.

"Daddy, come see me take pictures," Emi said running over. She was in shorts, white tank top, cropped demin jacket, sunglasses and cowboy boots. She dragged me over to one of the sets and I stood giving her a thumbs up. She sat on a small set of stairs and started taking pictures. I smiled a little and took a small video before sending it to Patricia saying "Our little superstar". After a maybe 10 minutes they stopped then a little boy walked over. What the hell? He sat on the little steps next to Emi and they both said hey. I craned my neck trying to see what they were saying.

I don't care if my daughters are 5 or 55 I'm going to be in their relationship business. Background checks on the scum who wants to touch my daughter, the scums parents, the scums siblings, security on the scums life. No one is going to date my daughters and not have be good to them or be criminals, I mean yeah I know I'm a criminal but I'm good at it.

Some assistant person came over and fixed Emi's hair, then handed the two some glass bottles with straws inside. Emi smiled and took them then the person whispered something in their ears. The little boy wrapped his hand around Emi's waist. Hell no. Emi scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around him. This is unacceptable! Don't they have to ask the parents about this type of stuff? The two smiled and took pictures, I wanted to pull my hair out. Somewhere during it Elysa wandered over to me, wearing a black and white tank top, leather jeans, sneakers, skull scarf and sunglasses. Her hair was now straight and she wore red lipstick. She pulled on my pants leg.

"Daddy, come on," She said.

"Yea, I should do that," I agreed wanting to get away from Emi. We walked over to the backdrop Elysa had. She stood there shyly smiling.

"Come on sweetheart, be loud," The photographer prodded. Elysa looked over to me. I gave her a thumbs up to be loud and she smiled. She started posing with the stuffed animals they had sat out and looking adorable. My children are perfect. I looked over and saw Emi and that boy taking more pictures. I am not happy. I turned back to Elysa who how had on a hat that was attached to these glove things and they were shaped like an animal. She was making roaring noises and I laughed. I looked down at Erika who was wearing a dress, making her look like a little doll. I smiled at her. I heard footsteps and saw Lea walking over. She bent to my ear.

"They're cute. Good job, Miller," She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you ever want to talk then just call me," She said slipping a piece of paper. She walked away and I dropped the paper on the floor. I don't need to be calling any women other than my wife and my clients.

* * *

**_Meow, meow, meow. Did you like the kid modeling cuteness? Did you like what Eddie said? How did you feel about Levi, Ellie's stalker I guess you could call him? How did you like some of Ellie's friends and some of Brooke's friends? Did you enjoy it? This chapter is longer than the last one and I hope you really liked it. Thank you for your support and I love you guys._**

**_HOAluver7089: I don't know is he? Haha no but he will come up._**

**_Guest: Sure I could try and do a Mafia oneshot._**

**_Kamster: Updated! And yay you're obsessed with Fashionablyobsessed and thank you so much I'm glad I'm a favorite :)_**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Yes she is protective of her mommy._**

**_Guest: Hehe yay! You are obsessed with the obsession! Thank you :)_**

**_Guest: Double yay_**

**_LoveWillRemember: No she is not going to like it._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Yes, back and prettier than ever._**

**_Peddie213: Yes Patricia will kill him but it's for his little girls. Yes Erika loves her mommy so much and thinks Eddie should only ever look at her mommy. Eddie won't do anything stupid, on purpose._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yep, Lea. At least you agree and he won't do anything. Levi's importance shall come soon. I shall update both._**


	7. 7: Don't mess with our family

_Eddie_

As we got ready to leave, with the girls getting the makeup off of their face a hand tapped my back. I jumped and turned around to find Lea. She grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"You dropped my number," Lea said.

"Um yeah, listen Lea we don't need to be talking," I said. She handed me my phone back.

"Listen, Eddie we're having dinner tonight. Okay?" She said. I opened my mouth. "Good," She said. She walked away, grabbing the hands of two small girls. Erika, Elysa, and Emi came over and I took them to the car. I got in the front seat and started to drive off. My phone started to buzz so, I picked up.

"Eddie, where are you?" Patricia asked.

"With the girls," I said putting emphasis on girls. I put the phone on speaker.

"Mommy!" Erika called. I could almost see Patricia scowling at me for bringing the kids into this.

"Hi, munchkin," Patricia said.

"We're coming home," Erika said.

"That's great sweetheart," Patricia said. "I'm going to talk to your father privately for a minute," She said.

"But Patricia, Erika wants to talk," I said.

"Daddy, listen to mommy now," Erika commanded.

"Yeah, Daddy," Patricia said. I flipped the phone to my Bluetooth.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you try and send me on a wild goose chase?" She demanded.

"Um, well I just didn't want you to miss it. I want you to see the website and it be a surprise," I explained.

"Okay, whatever," She said. Thank god she believed me, or she'll just bother me about it later. "Come straight to the office, Nini will take the girls once you get there,"

"Okay," I said. I drove to our secret hideout and took out the girls. They looked confused at why they were here. I carried them inside the "abandoned" building and to the secret elevator.

"Where are we?" Emi asked looking around.

"A secret place," I answered. I swiped a key card and was brought down. The doors opened to the steel tunnels of the hideout.

"It's creepy," Erika said.

"Just a little," I said. If there's ever an apocalypse we'll have everything we need. I walked the girls past all of the criminal things and to the small house part of the tunnels. I used my fingerprint on the door and the door opened. I saw Patricia and Ellie laying on a bed.

"Ellie, why don't you go take your sister's home I need to talk to your Father," Patricia said not glancing up from her laptop.

"Okay," Ellie said not questioning her mother. She took her sister from me and left. Patricia stood up, closing the steel door.

"Have a seat Eddie," Patricia said. I sat on the bed. I'm in trouble.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You better tell me what that secretive shit was about," She said. I opened my mouth to speak but my phone buzzed. "Don't answer that," She said.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Edison Miller, tell me what is going on right now or I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat," She growled. She grabbed the front of my shirt and looked me dead in the eyes. "What were you hiding?"

"Um well sweetie, I'm going to need you to relax," I said.

"Don't tell me to relax," She said. I sighed. My phone buzzed again and Patricia snatched it from my pocket. Shit. She grew red. "What the fuck is this?" She demanded. She showed me my phone which now had Lea's face on it, even worse it was a kissing face.

"Okay so-" I started.

"Did you take my daughters to model or meet your little mistress?" She asked. "I swear to God Edison Miller I will not be gotten rid of that easy! If we get divorced you better believe I am getting everything! You will not take what I've been working so hard for and give it to this slut!" She yelled.

"No, baby I would never cheat on you," I said.

"How did you get her number?" She asked. Her eyes were wet, so I tried to wrap my arms around me. She pushed me away and she wiped her eyes. She pulled off her wedding ring and threw it at me. "I'm done with this marriage," She said. She headed for the door and I grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"Patricia, listen to me," I said. "I have an explanation," I said. She elbowed me and tried to go but I just pulled her closer to me.

"Let go of me you pig," She said. I dragged her to the bed and threw her down. She got up and I forced her down. She got madder and madder.

"Sit the fuck down, you are not leaving me," I screamed. She looked at me the same way she did when Ellie was a baby, right before she left.

"Or what you're going to shoot my god damn brains out?" She mimicked. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Baby, I would never hurt you just let me explain," I said.

"I don't have much of a choice," She spat.

"Lea was at the photo shoot trying to flirt with me and she put her number in my phone after I told her no," I explained. "I love you too much to do this too you," I said.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" She screamed throwing me off of her. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't kill her," I said. She wasn't listening to me, she was adding bullets to her golden pistol. "Patricia,"

"What?" She snapped.

"Don't kill her," I said.

"Watch me," She said. I grabbed her by her waist again, holding her closer. She thrashed in my arms. "Let me go, and I'm not afraid to shoot you," She said. I disarmed her and grabbed her arms behind her back.

"I'm not letting you go," I said.

"I'm going to kill her," She said.

"Patricia, don't," I said.

"No," She said. "Eddie, cut it out,"

"No," I said. I placed her on the bed and sat ontop of her. She glared at me.

"I'm going to kill you," She said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You should have left when you saw that bitch," She said.

"The kids wanted to stay," I said. "I wasn't going to make them sad," I said. She grunted. "I'm going to keep you in here until you relax,"

"Oh yeah because you can do that," She said sarcastically. I shrugged and went to the door, leaving and locking it. There was a red beeping on the keypad, which meant she tried to escape. I called her.

"You believe me now?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you," She sneered. I sighed and walked down the hallway. I looked at my phone and saw Lea's message. I need to sort this shit out before my wife either kills someone or leaves me.

_Ellie_

I think my mom's kicking my Dad's ass right now because she was mad when she picked me up. I sat in the back of the Escalade with my baby sisters and the driver drove us.

This is a crazy day. At school Levi kept trying to ask me questions and bothering me. He's so weird. I just need a break, but no my Dad's pissed off my mom and it's just a mess.

"Ellie," Erika said.

"Yes, Eri?" I asked.

"Daddy, was being bad," She said.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He gave Mommy's look to someone else," She said.

"Who?" I asked. My Dad was looking at another woman? That must be why Mom's pissed. No, he can't do this to Mom and us. He can't do this to our family. We can't split up.

"Lea," She answered. "That's what Daddy called her," She said. Lea? Isn't that some chick my Dad used to date? I pulled out my phone and looked her up. I found her modeling agency.

"Hey driver, we need to go somewhere else," I said.

"I was given instructions to take you home," He said.

"It'll just be quick," I said.

"Alright," He agreed. I gave him the address and we headed to her job.

"I'll be right back," I promised the girls. I left the car and quickly walked down the street towards the building. I walked inside.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" The desk person said.

"No, but I need to see someone," I answered.

"You need an appointment," She said. I rolled my eyes and dug into my purse. I handed her some money. "You can go up," She said.

"That's what I thought," I murmured. I opened the glass door and walked up the sleek white staircase. At the top of the steps I turned the corner and ran into someone. The guy dropped all of his papers. "I'm so sorry," I said dropping to my knees.

"It's fine," He said. He pushed up his glasses a little and picked up his papers.

"I should have watched where I was going," I said. He looked up at me and wrinkled his forehead.

"Most models aren't this nice," He said.

"I'm not a model, just need to see someone," I said.

"Well you could be a model," He complimented. I looked down pretending to be focused on the papers and blushed.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "I should go," I said standing up. I quickly walked down the hallway.

"Goodbye, um," He said.

"Ellie," I answered.

"Ellie," He said sounding like it was the sweetest thing he ever heard. I found my way to Lea's office and flew open the door. She was talking on her Bluetooth and pacing around.

"Elanor," Lea said. She pressed a button on her Bluetooth then walked over to me. "You want to model like your sisters,"

"I want to talk about you and my dad," I said.

"I just want to catch up with an old friend," She said.

"If you're sleeping with him then-" I started.

"Sweetheart, I can bring you to court like I did your father. Do you really want your empire to fall?" She asked.

"Leave my family alone," I said.

"Or what?" She questioned.

"You'll end up dead," I said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Listen and listen good, Princess. No one likes your parents, but they are afraid. If I can expose them then I'll be a hero," She said.

"Don't call me a Princess and you know that isn't true," I said. "If you're so against it then why are you trying to be with my Dad?" She pursed her lips and walked over to her phone.

"Can you please send up security?" She said. Ugh she won't even fight, the fake bitch. Two security guys came and grabbed me. "Tell your mother I said she better watch her back," Lea called as I was pulled away.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed as the men threw me into an elevator. I elbowed them both in the gut and grabbed their taser's. They lifted their hands in defeat and I threw the taser's back at them before leaving the elevator. Guy from earlier walked over to me from some copy room.

"Where are you going? Oh god I hope that didn't sound too um forceful," He said. Aw, he's like a Care Bear. It's cute. I giggled a little.

"No, you aren't too forceful and wicked witch of the west just kicked me out," I snarled. He laughed a little.

"That's my mother," He said. Oh shit.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I mean I'm sorry I said that, not that I'm sorry that she's your mother wait, um," I stumbled. He smiled.

"It's fine, she's a bit rude and forceful. I don't really see her much but my Dad thought it would be a good idea if I stayed with her down here for a while," He said.

"Your parents are divorced?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, very much married they just live in two different places. Dad's in California," He said.

"Sorry to say this but your Mom's like flirting with everyone," I said.

"I know, my Dad does the same," He said.

"Oh, well," I started. I lost my speech when I saw a familiar person. I grabbed my new friends hand and ducked behind the front desk. My Dad walked in in his normal wear sunglasses, t-shirt, sneakers. Lea came down the stairs and smiled at him. She went to hug him but he pushed away. "That's my Dad," I told my new friend.

"I'm sorry, she'll lay off eventually," My friend said. Dad was trying to explain something and Lea kept trying to flirt with him. I felt like gagging. Dad was trying so hard to not loose his cool.

"Get off of my husband!" I heard. I saw my Mom looking like a bat out of hell armed with her pistol. Everyone ducked, my friend and I going even lower.

"I'm guessing that's your mom," My friend said.

"Yes and when they find out I'm here, I'll be the dead one," I mumbled. He nodded and we saw our parents start yelling.

_Patricia_

"You fucking slut," I exclaimed going to grab her.

"Baby, get her away from me," Lea said in a soft voice. I was clawing out of Eddie's arms now. I kicked his groin and he released. I grabbed her by her dress.

"Stay away from my family," I threatened. I dug my pistol into her head. "Or else," I said.

"Get out of my work or I'll have you and your daughter arrested for threats," She said.

"Try me," I said. "My daughter isn't even here,"

"She was," She said. Ellie was here? Oh she is in so much trouble.

"Just leave me alone," I growled. Police sirens blared and officer burst in. Lea started sobbing and one went to arrest me. I went to his ear.

"You work for me remember?" I snarled. He nodded and I wasn't put in handcuffs. Lea looked shocked. "So leave me alone or I will get away with a murder," I said.

"You bitch," She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Elanor Quinn Miller, get your ass over here," I said to the building. Ellie emerged from behind a desk. "Let's go right now young lady," I snapped. Ellie was flushed pink as she walked over. I grabbed her hand like she was a child again and pulled her out.

"You embarrassed me!" Ellie exclaimed. I opened the door to my Jaguar.

"In, now," I said. She got in and I got in the drivers seat. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, I thought Dad was cheating and I wanted to tell her to back off," She said.

"Ellie, that's my job. She could have actually had you arrested because the police don't really know you," I said. "And leaving your little sisters in the car!"

"They were with the driver!" She exclaimed.

"He isn't their big sister you are!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "Roll them again and I'll rip them out," I warned.

"Whatever," She muttered.

"You're grounded," I said.

"I can't do anything so what's it matter?" She questioned. Anger boiled inside me.

"Fine, you know what you will go no where and do nothing for a day. You're staying home," I said.

"I hate going to school, you're bad at punishments," She said kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

"No, I'm taking away everything. You will wake up at 5 and spend your whole day outside only to come in for food," I said.

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair!" I yelled back. She groaned then the rest of the drive was in silence. We got home and I followed Ellie to her room. "I want your computers, tablets, phones and remote in my hand now," I said. Ellie came back with everything I asked.

"Here smother," She said crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at the dumb nickname.

"Don't disrespect me again," I warned.

"Fine, mother," She said.

"Go get me your weapons too," I said. She gave me a "What the fuck?" face. "You are acting like a brat, I'm not rewarding that with weapon practice," I said.

"Fine, I'll just go rob a bank with my bare hands," She said sarcastically.

"I don't need to attitude," I said.

"I was just trying to help you!" She snapped.

"You could have told me! Like I said Lea is a total bitch who makes people do as she says! I am not letting you get arrested and you don't know what she could have had up her sleeve," I said. She threw the weapons off of her loft and I caught them. "Now come see your sisters while I go manage dinner," I said. She left the room with her arms crossed and I rolled my eyes. So dramatic. I snooped around her room and found the things she tried to hide from me. Silly girl, she should know I did the same things. Her phone beeped with a message from Heaven. I looked at it. It said Hey. I started to look through her other messages. I'm her mother, it's my job. I saw a message from Sarah that was a picture of her and some guy kissing where Ellie responded "aww" Yeah I'm sure Fabian doesn't know about that.

The phone beeped again from an unknown number. "Hey it's Dimitri from the modeling place," Dimitri? So Ellie has a new guy friend. I think I'll do a little research.

* * *

_**This was longggggggggggggggggg and dramatic! Did you like Patricia wanting to kill Lea? Did you like Eddie trying to badly fix things? Did you like how Ellie tried to talk to Lea? Patricia turned responsible. Just tell me how you feel because your opinion matters. Oh and if you didn't guess already there will be an Ellie, Levi, and Dimitri love triangle well actually a square with one more guy. Thank you for over 1,000 views and 33 reviews and everything. I appreciate you guys a lot! Haha the ad on the story where I'm looking at the reviews is for mobs! How ironic?**_

_**gabigirl626: I've got you girl, I've got the dramatics. I've got you lmao.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Thank you and yes Brooke surrounds herself with the bitches. Yeah Ellie likes bad boys, must be the badass in her ;). Patricia knows and she shall raise hell!**_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Thank you so much :)**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Yes we can see some fabinaness.**_

_**Peddie213: Erika did snitched just to her sissy, yes Patricia will kill her and he will be seen more as well as Dimitri. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yea Lea has an agenda, she wants to get with Eddie. Yes Patricia will kill her, hard, she will kill her hard. Yes Erika is a sassy little girl like her mother. I shall update the prequel!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes because Lea is a man stealing beeotch and yes it was intense that's why it was long.**_


	8. 8: Shopping with drug dealers

_Ellie_

My day of being grounded has started. Mom woke me up at 5 am and said she'd call me in for breakfast. My mom is going to drive me crazy. I trudged into the yard and laid on a hammock by the pool. I just want to sleep. I swung back and forth in the hammock. I heard a click then I screeched. The sprinklers were turned on and I was soaking wet. I walked into the house and ran a hand through my wet hair.

"Good morning, misses," The chef said.

"Do the sprinklers always come on like that?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Would you like your breakfast now?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess," I said. He gave me a plate of eggs and I ate.

"I suggest you eat fast before your mother gets up," He said.

"I will," I said drinking my orange juice. "I need a favor though,"

"Which would be?" He asked.

"I need you to get my purse from my mom," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because my money's in there and I need something to do since she insist on turning sprinklers on me," I said.

"I'm not supposed to go into their personal business, it might break a privacy agreement and they could sue me or kill me if they're in a bad mood," He said. I sighed and got up. I quietly snuck up the stairs and outside of my parents room. I peeked in and saw only my Dad was in the bed asleep. I saw a dim glow from the bathroom and crept in further. I peeked in the bathroom and heard running water. Okay she's showering. I quietly went over to Mom's nightstand.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Daddy asked. I jumped and saw him sleepily looking at me.

"Go back to sleep please," I said.

"Your mother is going to be mad," He said.

"She turned the sprinklers on me!" I exclaimed.

"Go grab a stack from my office," He said. I kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said.

"Mmhmm," He said tiredly. "If your mother finds out then just lie,"

"Got it," I said. He rolled back over and I slipped down the hallway. The wooden floors now seemed incredibly loud in the silence of the early morning. I made it to my Dad's office and typed in the code. It opened and I walked over to Dad's desk, taking a key. I opened up a box on his desk and grabbed two stacks, shoving them into the small pockets of my shorts. I locked the box back up and walked down the hallway.

"Ellie?" A small voice asked. I turned around and saw Elysa. She held a Dora sippy cup and her hair was everywhere.

"Hi Lysie," I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I thought about my response, and what would please her.

"I'm playing spies, you can't tell anyone I was here okay?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay go save world," She said. I smiled and saw her stumble into my parents room. I went back down the stairs and out the back door of the house. I went to the front yard then opened the fence. Well I _tried_ to open the fence. It's like electrically charged right now. I went to the control shed where a guard was looked at security cameras. He was asleep. I quietly crept over and flipped a switch opening the gate. I ran back outside and out the gate. I slammed it shut then walked through the streets of the neighborhood. Let's see where I should go today.

_Eddie_

Once I finally woke up I went to the bathroom and saw Patricia doing her makeup. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my body. She smiled at me warmly. I apologized last night and we had some damn good makeup sex. I still know she's mad, but I'm okay with that. She placed a kiss on my lips.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked.

"What's today?" I asked. It isn't an anniversary or a birthday.

"Emi has her dance recital tonight," She said.

"Ugh I hate going to those things, those kids obviously aren't as good as her," I said hugging her tighter.

"I know they aren't, but she's very excited for her Daddy to see," She said.

"Do we have to go the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes, Eddie. It should be good, I mean it's like an expensive dance place and she's supposed to be in a good class this year," She said.

"Is our daughter off punishment by then?" I asked suggesting Ellie.

"Yeah, I want her to see her sister. It'll be a family type of night, I even think you Mom's coming," She said.

"I thought she was with her new boyfriend in Greece?" I said.

"That's a long story that she can tell you herself," She said fixing up her red lipstick. My mom is crazy, I'm pretty sure. She just does whatever the hell she wants. She'll be 90 and probably skydiving. Her attitude towards Patricia has gotten better because she gave her so many grandchildren. Since I'm the only child I'm the only way she can get grandchildren. Sometimes she considers Sarah her grandchild since Fabian is sort of like my brother. As much as I boss him around, and tease him and get pissed at him he is my best friend. "Anyway we're going out for dinner afterwards," She said. I groaned.

"Do we have to?" I asked. It is hell having a huge family and going to dinner, without one being completely angry.

"Yes, your mom is very excited about being with her little angels and son," She said. "And me,"

"Isn't sitting with her at the dance recital good enough?" I asked.

"Eddie, shush and deal with it," She said. "Besides I think she bought gifts for the girls,"

"Alright, I'll deal with my mother," I said. Patricia's phone started buzzing and she looked at the message.

"Ellie's in Manhattan," She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "And why do you care you made her stay outside I'll day,"

"I have tracking chip in her and by outside I meant on property," She said.

"In her?" I asked.

"Well more like on her. It's attached to her skin and it just looks like a birthmark," She said dismissively.

"That's weird," I said.

"Whatever, ugh I'm sending security," She said.

"Ellie, will just get pissed. Just leave her alone," I said.

"I don't want her in the city alone," She said.

"Don't worry she's tough," I answered. "If she can kick ass then she can go through the city alone,"

_Ellie_

Shop, shop, shop. My sisters went yesterday and today's my day. I walked into Jamba Juice with 3 shopping bags in my hand. I kept scratching my arm over my birthmark, it's being annoying as fuck. I walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The worker asked.

"Strawberry smoothie," I answered.

"Would you like a wheatgrass shot on the side it's very cleansing," She said.

"Sure," I said dismissively.

"Okay and your name is?" She asked.

"Ellie," I said. She nodded and went to fill the order. I sat down at a table and sighed. The front door opened and Levi walked in. He looked like he was sort of channeling my Dad, dressed much like him. He walked straight over to me and sat down. "What are you doing here you creep?" I demanded.

"Just seeing you," He said.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well I heard Lilac say she couldn't text you and I was concerned," He said.

"You better tell me what's really going on," I said. He gave a grin and bit his bottom like sexually.

"I know who you are, I know who your parents are and what they do," He said.

"So you stalk me? What do you want?" I questioned.

"Nothing really, I'm just curious about you. You're sort of like a liar, with a double life," He said.

"I like a double life," I answered.

"So I'm assuming your parents have their own crew for you?" He asked. Of course I do. It's me, Sarah and my other "cousins". Alana is my Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie's daughter, Zayden is my Aunt Joy and Uncle Mick's son and Felix is Aunt Mara and Uncle Jerome's son. We haven't done anything yet but it's in planning, we're all training privately in our own sections of the country.

"Yea," I said.

"I want in," He said.

"No, we all know how the business works and you don't," I said.

"You really don't know who I am?" He said.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Ever heard of the dealer of hearts?" He asked. I nodded. An infamous drug dealer that no one really knew. My parents supply him with what he needs. "That's me," He answered.

"You're the dealer?" I asked.

"In the flesh," He said. Huh, I guess that makes since on that package I saw him take, it was drug money. "And I would be great at it,"

"All you want is a free pass, maybe the payout. Well it's not even my choice it's my Dad's," I said.

"So what I want the money? That's all your family wants too," He said.

"It's tradition," I said.

"To cheat and steal and lie," He said.

"It's a family thing and insulting us won't make you get in," I said.

"I'm just saying, I can help," He said.

"Ellie," I heard the person said at the counter. I grabbed my shopping bags.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know how to lead my group," I said. I grabbed my smoothie then left the store. I could feel his eyes on me as I left. How dare he just ask? I don't even know him! And my "cousins" and I have been prepping for years! Alana in Los Angels, Sarah in Miami, Felix in Atlanta and Zayden in Chicago.

"Milly," Levi said wrapping an arm around me. I rolled my eyes. "Let's talk business at least, I need new inventory," He said.

"How much?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why don't you take me to your drug place?" He asked.

"Why don't you show me that you can pay?" I said. I'm not about to show him where we keep our stuff. That's crazy.

"You aren't dumb are you Milly?" He asked.

"No, and don't call me Milly," I said shoving him away. He caught himself and laughed. I feel like he's going to be sticking around more.

* * *

_**Hey hey heyy. What's up you guys? We have 42 reviews in 7 chapters! Whooooooooo! I always look to you guys when I feel sad and it makes me happy and ily you guys. Did you enjoy? There shall be some badass Ellie soon and love rectangles and just fun stuff. Omg I go to Disney next week! Ahhhhhh! So excited! I'm gonna ride Little Mermaid so many times I'm gonna explode! I'm such a little kid, sigh. **_

_**TigerPrincess0123 (x2): Thank you and yes Eddie says weird things lmao.**_

_**Houseofcarlee: Haha yes Patricia was raising hell.**_

_**Guest: I could try some time. **_

_**Peddie213: She's going to try to kill someone. Yes Patricia is very extreme with her punishments. **_

_**Peddie213 twin: Hehe yes he wanted to keep her calm so she wouldn't hit her and yea Ellie got in a bit of trouble, she was mostly mad because Ellie didn't listen to her. **_

_**Creativeminds614: Thank you and I will.**_

_**Hoalover: Sure I could do a date night soon.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Haah yes! It will be a dramatic love triangle, and Lea is going to get punched by Patricia haha. Eddie is just not good at explaining.**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: No problem friend :)**_


	9. 9: Just kidnap me why don't you?

_Patricia_

"Let's go Miller family!" I screeched up the stairs. I was holding Emi's hand as she was in her little ballerina wear. Ellie came downstairs with Elysa and Erika. Erika bounced over to me and I picked her up.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go," She said.

"We have to go see Emi dance okay?" I said.

"I don't wanna," She said.

"When we go out to dinner you can have whatever you want," I promised.

"Okay," She said perking up. Eddie came downstairs holding a giggly Erin. I raised my eyebrow at the orange onesy she wore. I hope he knows his Mom hates orange, and she'll probably blame me.

"Eddie what is she wearing?" I asked. He held her out and she cooed.

"Look it says "I did nine months on the inside", do you get the joke?" He asked. It had prison stuff on it and I sighed at my childish husband.

"If your mom ask I'll say you picked it," I said.

"Fine by me," He said shifting Erin on his hip.

"Let's go," I said opening the front door. We all piled into our car. I went to put Erika in her carseat.

"No," Erika cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanna sit with you," She said.

"Mommy's girl strikes again," Eddie murmured as he put Elysa inside the car. I shot him a look then looked back at my little one.

"Baby girl you need your carseat," I said.

"But I wanna sit with you," She said.

"Erika," I started.

"No," She said grumpily. I sighed and decided to sit with her in the other row of seats. She smiled happily and started babbling some sort of gibberish. I nodded and smiled at agreed with whatever she was talking about. We got to the dance recital and Eddie took Emi to where she was supposed to be while I got seats. Ellie's still kind of pissed at me but whatever.

"Grandma," Elysa called. I turned around and saw Jelena. She smiled and hugged each of the girls.

"Hi Jelena," I said to my mother-in-law.

"Patty," Jelena said. "Where's Edison?"

"Eddie," Eddie corrected coming back to the seat.

"Eddie, you were supposed to stay with Emi," I said.

"She looked fully capable with the other kids and their parents," He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Erin raised her arms up at me. I sighed and picked her up.

"Why is my granddaughter wearing orange?" Jelena asked. That was my cue to leave. I left the theater part and walked around the building.

Emi goes to some elite dance academy. Eddie is convinced that she's some sort of prodigy or something. I mean she's five she will only be but so amazing and Emi isn't the most coordinated, she's tripped over herself literally. I have no clue what strings Eddie pulled but she's in some really nice class. I went to the dressing rooms. I've never smelt so much hairspray in my life. Emi bounced over in her little ballerina wear.

"Mommy," Emi said.

"Hi my little dancer," I said. "Who put that makeup on you?" I asked looking at the heavy amount of lipstick she wore.

"Miss Ashley said I needed makeup," She said. I nodded.

"Well you don't need that much," I said wiping some off. She pulled away.

"No, Miss Ashley said so," She said.

"If Miss Ashley said jump off of a bridge then would you?" I asked sassily.

"She should," A voice from behind said. I turned around and saw a woman with dark brown hair and looked around 22.

"I'm guessing you're Ashley," I said.

"And you are?" Ashley asked.

"That's my mommy," Emi said.

"Oh you're the mother who couldn't even be bothered to show up at her daughters dance practice," She said. I'm sorry but I have a real job and shit to do.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," I said.

"Right, well I hope you enjoy," Ashley said turning on heel and walking away. Bitch.

_Ellie_

Today was long and all I want to do is go home but no I have to spend time with my family. I love my family, I really do but I'm not in a good mood. Levi's been pissing me off all day. Right now Grandma is talking about something to Daddy. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my Instagram. There was a beep and a message went across the top. Levi.

"Come outside now," His text said.

"No," I responded.

"Come on, Elle Belle," He prodded. I sighed and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Daddy, I'll be right back," I said easing out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" Daddy asked.

"Bathroom," I lied.

"Alright," He said. I left the auditorium and walked outside. My vision instantly went black. Something was pulled over my head and I was dragged around.

"Let's get her out of here," A not so familiar voice said. I was thrown into something and the bag was ripped off my head.

"Welcome," Levi said. We were in a blacked out windows van.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"We need to talk and I'll bring you right back," He said.

"So why did you have to basically kidnap me?" I asked.

"Because you don't like talking to me," He said. I rolled my eyes. I recall my mom saying something about how my Dad threatened to kidnap her if she wouldn't talk to him. I guess this is something like that.

"What do you want?" I hissed. "Before I get my father,"

"I want to talk and I took your phone," He said waving my gold incrusted phone. I grunted and slouched down in my seat.

"Tell me what you want," I said.

"I want a lot of things, a model as a girlfriend, to be richer," He started.

"From me! What do you want from me?" I asked exasperated.

"Oh well I've told you. I want you to start smuggling me some free drugs. Your Pops has a high price," He said.

"He has a high price because he wants to make money and no, he would never trust me again," I said.

"Fine, then you take some and leave money left over. I don't care just get me some free drugs," He said. I played around with the ring on my finger then remember something. The gem is a panic button for when I'm in danger. I was playing with it in class once and my Dad with about 10 big cars full of security and guns filled the school. I pressed the button and it started to slightly glow. Levi saw it and his eyes widened. "Give me that ring,"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"There is something in it, give me the ring," He said.

"Not a chance," I said. He ripped it off my finger and chucked it out the window. "HEY!" I exclaimed.

"I just wanted to talk to you and make a deal," He said. He pulled out something from his pocket and pressed a button. A switchblade. "But now I'm mad," He said.

"You wouldn't kill me," I said.

"You're right I wouldn't but I would stab you," He said. Oh my god he's really going to hurt me.

* * *

_**Booboop. I have updated! I hope you enjoyed. What's gonna happen next? I dunno, well actually I do but I'm not gonna tell you what's gonna happen next. Ugh it's like raining outside and it interrupted my nap. Yes I took a nap, don't judge me. Hehe anyway thank you for the 51 reviews *muah* I love you guys. **_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Thank you! Yea and he will be it'll be like a love triangle.**_

_**MaddieA: Thank you so much :)**_

_**Hoalover: Yes we can and thank you.**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and I know it was a shocker. Yes they did make up because they have way to many children to be fighting and stuff. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you darling and yes Ellie is a sneaky girl like her parents. I shall update soon.**_

_**luvme123: No you aren't dumb it was a good guess.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yeah they love each other too much to not make up.**_

_**PatriciaSweet: He is and so is Patricia, but she's more low key about it. I will have fun it's World, in the Florida.**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Haha yes they are losing their minds.**_


	10. 10: Dance dance dance

_Eddie_

I love my daughters honestly I do, but I can't handle anymore of this. I'm sitting next to my mother and some other woman with Elysa in my lap. Where the hell is my wife? And where the hell is my oldest daughter? The woman I don't know is just talking and talking about her daughter who dances and has the lead in one of the dances and then she flirts with me. My mom is just I don't even know what she's talking about and Elysa keeps messing with me. She has my sunglasses on her eyes sideways and Rolex on her head.

"Edison, are you listening to me?" Mom commanded.

"No," I answered.

"Eddie," She scolded. I tilted my head back and moaned. I heard a small beeping and looked at my phone. The word Danger flashed up on my screen. Ellie's in danger.

"I have to go," I said.

"Go where?" Mom demanded.

"Just relax, tell Patricia it's fine. I should be back soon," I said. I slid out of the aisle's and went outside. I got into my car and started to drive. I plugged my phone into my GPS and it sent the location of where she was. It wasn't too far. Somebody must have taken her from the bathroom. I followed the trail and then I was where the ring was but I didn't see her. I did see a black van. I followed after it and put it on auto pilot. I grabbed my gun and started firing at the car. One of the doors slid open and Ellie was thrown out. She rolled across the road. I parked the car and ran over to her. I picked her up and saw blood coated on her shoulder. Fuck. I carried her back to the car and started to clean the wound.

"It hurts," Ellie complained.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked cleaning up the blood.

"Nothing," She mumbled. Nothing? Is she serious? I'm not stupid. I'm a lot of things but stupid is not one of them.

"Elanor," I started.

"It's nothing," She said.

"You just were thrown out of a car," I said.

"It isn't a big deal," She said.

"Come on, Dolce," I said using her old nickname. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Nothing," She said. "Can we drop it?"

"No, you're telling me what happened," I said.

"I fell out of a car," She lied.

"Elanor, don't lie to me," I said.

"Someone grabbed me and then took me into the van. They stabbed me then threw me out," She said.

"Who were they? I'll rip their head off," I said.

"Daddy, please calm down. They gave me back and that's what's important," She said as I bandaged up her arm. "Please don't tell Momma,"

"You're holding something back. I'll drop it for now but you're telling me soon," I said. I started to drive. She fiddled with her hands. We got to the place and I put my leather jacket on Ellie so it would cover the scars.

"Thank you for saving me," She mumbled.

"No problem," I said. "You're my dolce," She smiled and we got out of the car. I sighed. I wonder what really happened.

_Ellie_

I wrapped myself in the jacket tighter. I can't believe Levi stabbed me. We were screaming at each other and he just plunged it into my arm. I went back inside and sat next to my Grandmother.

"Elanor, where were you?" She asked.

"In the bathroom," I said.

"It's been ages," She said.

"You know how girls are," I said. She pursed her lips and looked down at Erika and Elysa who were in her lap. Daddy walked in and sat down next to Grandma. She opened her mouth to say something when Emi walked on stage with her little dance group. She looked adorable. She had on a fluffy white tutu and sparkly dress top half. Where's mom?

The dance was surprisingly really good for kids. Emi was really coordinated and actually good. After her dance we walked backstage where Mom was with her and Erin.

"Hey my superstar," Daddy said picking her up. He kissed her head.

"Daddy, did you see me?" She asked.

"Yes, and you were the best," Daddy said kissing her head.

"I know," Emi said. So modest.

"Let's get going," Mom said.

"Can't we stay?" Emi pouted.

"We have to go get dinner baby then you have to go to bed," Mom said. Emi nodded and we all walked away. Grandma got in her car then we all headed to a restaurant not too far way. We used the valet then walked inside.

"Table for 8," Daddy said.

"Do you want a booster chair for the baby?" The hostess asked looking at Erin.

"No her carrier's fine," Daddy said.

"I think she should get a booster," Grandma said. Daddy rolled his eyes and ignored her. We were sat in the middle of the restaurant. It was a really long table. I sat next to Emi and Erin. "Do you want to explain Erin's onesy?" Grandma asked as I pulled the blanket off of Erin.

"It's self explanatory," Mom said. "And your son bought it,"

"It's cute," Eddie said. I looked at the onesy with the corny joke.

"I don't feel comfterable with my grandchild with prison wear on," Grandma said.

"You've been to prison, I've been to prison, Patricia's been to prison, the girls will probably get arrested at least once," Daddy said.

"What did you and Mom do?" I asked.

"Interpol sucks," Mom answered.

"Daddy you were bad?" Emi asked.

"It was a mistake," Daddy said. Not really. "I don't want any of you to be arrested though,"

"We'd be very ashamed," Mom said.

"You've been arrested," I said.

"Because someone ratted us out, I want you to be a good secret keeper when it comes to business," Mom said. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Daddy what's that?" Elysa asked pointing to Daddy's lemon.

"A lemon," Daddy answered.

"I want it," Elysa said. She grabbed it and jammed it into her mouth.

"Elysa," Daddy scolded.

"Ew," Elysa said pulling it out of her puckered lips.

"Put it in-" Daddy started. Elysa plopped it into his drink. "Nevermind,"

"That was icky," Elysa announced. Mom laughed.

"This isn't funny, Patricia," Daddy said.

"It's hilarious," Mom said.

_Patricia_

Eddie's such a big baby. He got a new drink after Elysa put the lemon inside. I smiled and continued to eat my food. There was a whimper and Ellie looked down at Ellie.

"She has a bottle in the diaper bag," I told her. Ellie nodded and pulled out a bottle of my breast milk.

"Momma, I want milk," Erika said.

"No, you don't," Eddie insisted.

"Yea so," Erika said. "How come Erin get's milk?"

"Erin needs special milk baby," I said.

"I want special milk," She complained.

"You're a big girl," I said. I'm not about to breast feed my 4 year old in the middle of a restaurant. She pouted. I kissed her head and she slightly smiled again.

"Okay," She said. There was a loud cry which was Erin.

"She doesn't want the bottle," Ellie said. I picked up my littlest baby and walked to the bathroom. I sat her on the changing table and checked her diaper. It looked and smelt clean.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked bouncing her.

"Ahhhaaa!" She cried. I sighed and left the bathroom. Eddie saw me and stood up coming over. He held her and started to bounce her to no avail.

"Let's go outside," He said. We slipped outside and Eddie bounced Erin up and down. I kissed her head.

"She's tired," I said.

"I know," He said bouncing her around. "Come on baby," Her face was red from screaming.

"She's being stubborn," I said. He nodded and rubbed her head. She eventually quieted down. I slipped a pacifier into her mouth and she gently shut her eyes.

"She looks like an angel," He said. She does. Just a baby angel, that came from me. Funny I always thought a demon would come from me not an angel.

* * *

_**What up? So peddie family time. Ellie isn't telling Eddie what happened. She's being secretive. Erika is handing onto mommy more than ever. Next chapter should contain Ellie mafianess which is good I guess. I hope you enjoyed. Bye for now :)**_

_**Hoalover: Thanks so much :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love :)**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Very uh oh.**_

_**Peddie213: No it was not. She doesn't have to be smart she's rich lol. Yes Eddie is corny and yes she is stabbed.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yes she did 9 months on the inside, hard time lmao. I don't like orange either, and Jelena is going to speak her opinions. Ellie isn't the smartest girl she's just kind of learning. **_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: I life cliffies and haha I do that with a lot of my stories. **_


	11. 11: Night night

_Ellie_

We got home from dinner. I could tell my parents were tired because Erin was still crying and whining.

"Ellie, can you give Erika a bath?" Mom asked.

"Sure," I said. I picked up my baby sister and carried her into her bathroom. I started the bath. "Okay Erika get undressed,"

"You gotta help me," She said. Of course I do. I pulled off her clothes, which she had messed up with spaghetti sauce. I placed her in the tub. "I want bubbles,"

"It's late. We need to take a bath then I think Mommy made some cupcakes so you can have those before you go," I said. She nodded.

"Okay," She said. I started to clean her off which was pretty easy. I changed her into a pair of cookie footie pajamas and took her to the play room. Elysa and Emi were eating cupcakes. I sat Erika down at the little table and she started to eat the cupcake. I looked around the colorful playroom for my sisters. It had a ball pit, couches, toys, so many things.

"Ellie, I tired," Elysa said. I picked her up.

"Say night to your sisters," I said. She waved and I carried her out of the playroom. I went to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Night Ellie," She said.

"Night, Lysie," I said. My sisters are more like niece's or like daughters because we're so far apart. I mean I'm almost 16 and I have a newborn as a sister. People think I'm like a mom when I go out with her. Hopefully my parents are done with kids. I love my sister though, just it's weird. They all have each other to grow up with. When they're my age I'll probably have my own kids.

I went to my bedroom and up onto my loft. I turned on my laptop, to which my Skype popped up. The only person online was Sarah. I called my best friend and put in my headphones. She popped up on my screen wearing a lot of makeup.

Sarah is the type of person who really doesn't need makeup, and doesn't wear much of it. When she does feel like wearing it she does a lot. She has deep brown hair, deep brown eyes, and fair skin. She has been getting tanner the more she's been in Miami. She's very nice, and smart.

"Hi Ellie-phant," Sarah said.

"Hey Sar-bear. Where are you?" I asked. It looked like she was outside, and up high. You could see the whole skyline light up behind her.

"Oh my parents had a party, so we rented out a hotel and I locked myself in the penthouse to get away from some dude trying to flirt with me," She said.

"And Uncle Fabian didn't stop him?" I asked.

"No, the guy is like some Mafia boss in Russia's son. Can you believe that?" She said.

"I thought you weren't aloud to date," I said.

"I'm not, but he knows I have so he said I could at least try and get along with an allies son," She said.

"That sucks," I said.

"Very much. So I heard my little "sister" had a dance recital," She said.

"Mmhm, Emi did and she was good," I said.

"That's great. How's school going?" She said.

"Fine," I said.

"Brooke trying to ruin you?" She asked.

"No, she's just being an ass," I said.

"Nice," She said. I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"We need to see each other soon," I said.

"I know," She said. She turned to the side, pulling out her earbuds. "Nothing," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to go out," She said. She's talking to someone. "Daddy," I heard Uncle Fabian mumble something. "It's just Ellie," She said. Uncle Fabian looked at the screen and I waved.

"Hi Uncle Fabes," I said.

"Hi Ellie, Sarah has to go," He said.

"I don't want to talk to that creep," Sarah said.

"This is another guy and your Mom thinks he would be good for you," He said.

"No," She said.

"Goodbye Ellie," Uncle Fabian said then signed Sarah off. I sighed and went down to my bed. I turned on my TV and sighed. Hopefully tomorrow will be a much less eventful day. But knowing my family that isn't going to happen.

_Eddie_

"Erin, please sleep so Mommy and Daddy can sleep," I cooed to my daughter. She cocked her head at me. We've been trying to get her to sleep. I've done too much rocking and bouncing. Now I have her propped up on a pillow with a pacifier in her mouth. She grabbed her foot and tried to lift it to her face.

"The girls are all asleep, even El," Patricia said coming into the room.

"She doesn't want to get to sleep," I said suggesting to Erin. She now wore a YSL onesy with a sparkly pacifier. By sparkly I mean diamond. Yes she has a diamond pacifier. I couldn't help myself, and she loves it.

"I have no idea why, she hasn't had that long of a nap," She said. Erin spit out the pacifier and kicked her little legs. I put the pacifier back into her mouth and she spit it out again.

"Erin, please," I said. She was babbling nonsense.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmm," Erin cooed. I tried to put the pacifier in her mouth and she flung up her arms in protest. "Gah!" She exclaimed.

"You should stop that Eddie," Patricia called from the bathroom. I sighed and settled into bed with my child. I guess she's spending the night with me. She slapped her hands against her things, giggling.

"Bababababa," Erin giggled to herself. I laughed at her enjoyment.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her. She giggled in response still slapping her thighs. Patricia came back in, with out makeup, in a tank top and boyshorts with her hair in a ponytail. She looked sexy in her normal clothes. She looks sexy all the time. She picked up Erin and laid her on her stomach. Erin giggled and tried to roll around on her belly.

"She had some energy drink or something," She joked. I picked up Erin and lifted her into the air. She kicked her legs, flailed her arms and laughed as I moved her around. I laughed.

"Hello super baby," I said.

"Bababababp," Erin said. I lifted her up and down like I was lifting weights.

"Eddie, don't drop her," Patricia said.

"I won't," I said. I tossed her up a little and caught her. She wildly laughed.

"Eddie!" Patricia scolded. I ignored her and tossed Erin up again. I let her fall lower and caught her when she was close to my stomach. Patricia snatched her away from me.

"Come on," I said.

"You almost dropped her!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I did it on purpose," I said.

"Well I'm going to purposely smack you across the face if you do it again," She said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Erin again. I placed her in the bed between Patricia and I. She whined and held out her hands for Patricia. Patricia looked at the clock. "It's feeding time,"

"Oh so that's why she's awake," I said.

"I guess so," She said. Patricia pulled down her shirt and prodded Erin to her nipple. Erin latched on and Patricia started to breast feed. "I think she's getting teeth soon because it's starting to hurt,"

"Like she's been biting?" I asked.

"Yea, well more like gumming," She said.

"Well didn't the doctor say she needed real food too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the breast milk is healthy for her. I always breast fed the girls longer than they needed so they would be healthy," She said. I nodded. Erin placed her tiny hand on Patricia's boob as she sucked. I smiled at my wife and daughter. My family always looks adorable and perfect. My phone started ring and I looked over the text. Fuck. Someone stole my shipment on the way to the hideout. Who would tell that information? I got up and went to Ellie's room to tell her we had a breech. I opened the door and found that her huge window was open. I saw drips of blood and her sheets were thrown around. I walked over and saw a note.

_Ellie, is being held for information. Want her back then call this number: _-_-_ (An: IDK a number, I don't want to give one out). You will bring 20 million dollars and 5,000 pounds of drugs to any Torren Mafia company. Hurry before I get antsy and kill me pretty little cousin- Brooke Torren_

* * *

**_Cliffy time! Haha Brooke stole Ellie. Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hehe I hope you enjoyed! Please type suggestions or feedback or if you just want to talk. I'm open to talking. Anyway thank you guys as always for support ily guys._**

**_OnlyPearl: Thank you :) Elysa doesn't understand the concept of germs lol. Erika just wants to be a Mommies girl so she wants special milk lol. Ellie is a stubborn person, who feels like she can handle whatever. Thank you friend :)_**

**_Hoalover: Thank you :)_**

**_Maddierose84: It loves you too lol._**

**_Peddie213: Yes she is and yes it is. Mafia Ellie will be badass. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: No she wants she wants to be independent. I shall update soon!_**


	12. 12: Just listen to Daddy

_Ellie_

I'm in a safe, ziptied to a chair with a busted lip and bleeding shoulder. Brooke sat in front of me. I have no clue why she put me in a safe or why I'm here. Her "crew" from school were also there. I'm assuming that means that they know who I am.

"Hi cousin," Brooke said.

"How did you take me?" I asked.

"We knocked out the security guards with smoke bombs, threw a smoke bomb through your window then grabbed you," Brooke said. "But that isn't important,"

"What do you want? I'm tired," I said.

"Where is your parents hideout for the drugs and money and information?" She asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie lying will get you no where," Brooke said pacing over to the table. She held out her hand and Cruz handed her a case. She pulled out a machete from it and twirled it around. "Because you see I have the power," She said.

"I'm not ratting out my family," I said. She walked behind me and held the knife in front of my neck.

"Come on, princess," She teased.

"Brooke, calm down we can't kill her," Jack said. "The ransom. Remember?" Brooke sighed and twirled the sword, before putting it into her holster.

"What ransom?" I asked.

"Just some money and some drugs," She said. "Your father has a shipment coming in today,"

"You might want to cut the drugs out of the deal," Delilah said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Someone robbed the truck," Delilah continued. Levi. After he cut me he said he'd stab my heart unless I got some more drugs. I said I couldn't get to any but their was a shipment. Brooke rubbed her temples.

"We needed that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You already have drugs, Brooke," Dakota said.

"You need fresh drugs to be in business, you can charge more" Charity explained.

"And no one will sell to us," Brooke said. She paced around and rubbed her temples.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"A safe," Jack said.

"Yea, I figured but where? And why?" I asked.

"It's steel, so no one can bust in and I'm not telling you where," Brooke said. "Now shut up," She said slapping a thing of duct tape on my face and I felt lightheaded. Then I passed out.

_Eddie_

Who the hell would dare do this? What the fuck? Just demanding money and shit. Fine mother fucking fine. My workers came in and grabbed the briefcases then took them to my car. In the briefcase on the top and opened it up. I placed a camera in the small space in the cases then shut it. I drove to the location I was told. I sat in the car and saw my "niece" waiting. Ugh this spoiled bitch. I got out of the car and walked over.

"Hi Uncle," Brooke cooed.

"Where's my daughters?" I asked.

"Where's the money?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Up my ass. Where the hell do you think? My car," I said. A bunch of other teenagers went over to my car. Hell no. I'm not about to be conned out of money by some teenagers. I grabbed Brooke and shoved her against the wall pulling out my gun.

"Let me go," She said kicking.

"Listen here you spoilt brat," I started. "Bring my daughter here the fuck now. I'm not playing with you. I will blow a hole in your head if you don't," I warned.

"You can't do this to me!" She shrieked.

"I can and I will. You obviously don't remember sweetheart you Mafia is below par and I'm the top dog," I said. She glared at me.

"Go get the bitch," She said. I tightened my grip on her throat.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a bitch you fucking slutty brat," I said.

"Make me old man! I bet my Aunt wouldn't like that," She said. I punched her in the face. I don't hit girls but you don't touch my daughter. You just don't.

"You're Aunt would be very disappointed in you as am I," A voice said. I turned around and saw Patricia well Piper I guess. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry Eddie, let me talk to my little Mafia princess,"

"Mom! I'm redeeming Daddy," Brooke said.

"No, Brooke you aren't. Who the hell put you up to this?" Piper demanded. I haven't seen Piper in years but I see she's still against the Mafia. She looks like Trix.

"Me! Now leave me alone," Brooke said. I sat her down. Brooke crossed her arms.

"Brooklyn Torren, you will not use that tone with me. We made a promise that this was done until your father was out," Piper scolded.

"That bitch owes me! I'm going to kill her," Brooke screamed.

"Listen Brooklyn," I spat. "Touch my daughter again and I won't be afraid to shoot you," I said. She rolled her eyes and stomped to a Range Rover.

"Oh no you don't. Get in my car," Piper said. Brooke screamed and got into Piper's car. Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry she kidnapped Ellie and tried to steal from you. She's been hanging out with those people for a while but I didn't know what they were planning," She said.

"I would love to say it's okay but hell it isn't," I said. Ellie was thrown into my arms. I hugged her and looked at the punk who threw her. "Try it again and see if you have any hands left,"

"I should be going. If she ever does this again then just call me," Piper said. I nodded and cradled Ellie in my arms. The other people ran off and I carried Ellie into the car. Her lip was busted and bleeding. I looked at her shoulder. That doesn't look good.

"Princess, I'm taking you to the hospital," I said to her.

"No, I'm okay," She said.

"Ellie, it looks like you're getting blood poisoning," I said. She started crying, bawling. "Va bene la mia piccola principessa," I said. I grabbed her head and kissed her forehead. "Just stay calm,"

"Fix it, please," Ellie cried. I nodded and jumped into the drivers seat, I called the hospital and told them I was coming. Hell she better be okay.

_Brooke_

"I can't believe you, old bat!" I screamed at my mother.

"I am your mother and your boss. Don't you dare disrespect me!" Mom snapped. "You don't do missions against the bosses commands,"

"Whatever," I said.

"Your father would be very disappointed," She said.

"Then lets go visit Daddy," I said.

"No," She said. I ripped the wheel from her hands and started to switch exits to head towards the prison. Daddy's been in prison since forever. That bastard Miller sent him to jail for holding his family hostage. I hate him so much. "Fine!" She screamed. I gave her the wheel back and smiled triumphantly. Mom let out a sigh and headed towards the prison where Daddy was being held. We left our weapons in the car, went through security and headed to his cell which was in solitary confinement.

"Daddy," I squealed.

"Hi princess," Daddy said. We aren't aloud to touch which totally sucks. But soon he'll be on house arrest where I can hug him and we can get back to Mafia business. Then Daddy will let me kidnap Ellie.

"You need to tell your daughter who's in charge here," Mom said. We sat down at the table across from him. He sighed.

"What happened this time?" He sighed.

"She decided it was okay to kidnap her cousin and try and rob Eddie," She said. Daddy's eyes light up.

"Did you almost get away with it? How did you get to her?" He asked.

"Duncan," Mom scolded.

"We knocked out the security guard and smoke bombed her room. I almost got 20 million," I said.

"Piper, don't ruin her genius," Daddy said. "She's a prodigy,"

"Eddie almost shot her, Duncan. She has no plan she just does and she doesn't need to be focused on this right now," Piper said.

"But Daddy it was a good idea," I tried.

"Listen to your mother, Brooklyn," He said.

"Are you kidding!?" I exclaimed.

"Brooklyn, when the time has came you will have the power and can kill Elanor," He said.

"No," Mom said. "You aren't killing my niece,"

"Enslave Elanor," Daddy tried.

"No," Mom said.

"Make Elanor and her family dirt poor! That okay?" Daddy said.

"Middle class," Mom said.

"Fine middle class," Daddy said.

"Could I give them a disability?" I asked.

"No," Mom said.

"Yes," Daddy mouthed. Mom rolled her eyes. "Piper, you need to realize this is just business. When they became not a threat then we can be that big happy family you family. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yea Mom, when they're powerless they can come over and I won't try and kill them," I said.

"I don't know," Mom trailed.

"Come on sweetheart. Think of it as keeping the peace," Daddy said. He gave me a little wink while Mom wasn't looking. I know he isn't really going to be nice. He'll murder them in cold blood and I'll be next to him.

* * *

_**Heyy! Heyy! *In Will Smith voice*. Very dramatic. Eddie punched Brooke, I felt like you would enjoy that lmao. Thank you for my 64 reviews *Eye bat*. I felt inspired by watching Adventure time and Jake's daughter was held captive for a jewel, so yeah haha but it turned out she staged a kidnapping. Adventure time is a weird show. But I love it! I think I might write some Alls fair in love and the mafia now... Byes! **_

_**Hoalover: Thank you and I know suspense! Shockers!**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: And now she's going to the hospital!**_

_**Peddie213: Yes he is and she knocked out the dude then threw something in the window. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and Eddie found her then kicked ass. **_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Brooke is very not caring about anyone but her and her father.**_


	13. 13: Dangerous day

_Eddie_

Torren's are driving me mental. Today Duncan is being released from prison and on house arrest. Everyone is on high alert. It's been a week since Ellie's scare and she's back in school. Today hopefully there are no more problems. But as normal I'm prepared. Security is waiting downstairs for the girls when they're ready. This is real shit.

Everyone sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Nini was trying to fix Elysa's hair and get Erika to eat. Ellie, Patricia and I were relatively quiet. Ellie's shoulder is all bandaged up.

"I'm excited," Emi announced.

"For what sweetheart?" Patricia asked.

"My playdate," Emi said. Her what? Patricia let out a sigh and mumbled something under her breath.

"I forgot about that," Patricia said.

"Princess, we might have to cancel the playdate," I said. Tears welled up in her crystal eyes. Shit.

"Why?" Emi whined.

"Well I'm sure something can be worked out don't worry," I quickly said. Patricia shot me a look and I shot one back. Emi nodded and went back to her waffles.

"So is it on or am I to bring them to the special place?" Nini asked. Originally after the girls got out of school we planned to bring them to the hideout.

"We'll talk about it," I said. She nodded and ducked into another room. I got up and followed her.

"Okay what's the game plan now?" She asked.

"Take the limo to pick up Emi, Elysa, Erika and Emi's little friends. Make sure my girls get in first. Stay on main roads. The Torren's aren't stupid enough to shoot in the open. Keep security close," I said.

"Alright, I hope you know the kids are spending the night," She said. Gah. Fine. I don't want to ruin my princesses plans.

"You know what set up playdates for all the girls," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"It'll keep them distracted," I said.

"Um okay," She said. I quickly ran downstairs where Ellie was getting ready to go.

"Ellie," I said.

"Yeah?" El asked.

"Why don't you have your friends over?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just a little fun. Why don't you bring over those twins you like or whatever," I said.

"Okay, I'll try," She said. Then she left with 2 guards trailing behind her. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Hopefully it's a good day.

_Patricia_

I nervously sat in my office with Erin. I spun around in my desk chair a little as Erin was in her little swing. Duncan is going to be released anytime now. I looked at the prison's security footage from my computer. I glanced over at Erin as she swung back in forth in the black cloth swing.

"You just have no worries," I said spinning around in my chair. She gummed her teething ring and I sighed kicking my legs up onto the desk. The door opened and Eddie entered. "You know if anyone else barges into my office like that I reprimand them," I said. He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me pulling up a laptop.

"All the girls tracking devices are on," He informed me. Yesterday Eddie had some doctor come in and attach tracking devices to their skin in a way it wouldn't hurt.

"The guards there?" I asked. He nodded. He showed where the girls were on the tracking chips on his laptop then pulled up security feeds of all their classrooms. Protective yes but our baby girls haven't experienced the Torren fury, and we're planning to keep it that way. Something caught my eye in Ellie's feed. She's cheating on her test! I would chew her out but she would get on me for being "too overprotective" and "in her businesses". But I guess I can't fault her because I've cheated on my number of test.

"It looks like we're all clear," He said. I smiled and nodded. All clear. I grabbed my husbands face and kissed him passionately. When I pulled away he crinkled his dirty blonde eyebrow. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Being a good Daddy and an even better husband," I said. He grinned and pulled me into his lap. He leaned in to snog but I stopped him. "Baby, in the room," I said. He groaned and glanced at Erin as she bounced along in the corner. He picked her up and brought her over. He sat her in his lap and kissed the side of her face. Erin giggled.

"Hey my chubby little princess," Eddie said.

"It's not chubby it's baby fat," I said. He smiled and kissed the side of her face making her laugh and she swatted at him. Eddie gave her another big kiss before stopping. I laughed then my phone rang.

"Someone suspicious is around the girls," Nini informed before I could say anything. She came to school with them so if something happens they have someone to comfort them.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Playground and this guy is lurking around Erika," She said. "Apparently he's here to keep the grass right but he keeps walking towards her," She said.

"Make the guards flock towards her and see what he does," I said.

"Alright, I'll call you back later," She said. I hung up and saw Eddie staring at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Someone's following Erika," I said.

"Nothing will happen," He promised. "Because if something does then there will be a full our war,"

* * *

**Late and short I know. I'm sorry D: I'll try and do more hopefully later. Again sorry. Um so people talk to me about writing stories and stuff so I kind of wrote a book with my best friend. Actually a few books. They're pretty dramatic with action. My screenname is Alwaysmissindependent on Fictionpress and I suggest the story Ride or die its basically two characters based off me and my friend if we were basically criminals and its like they go across the country stealing and there's sex and lies and drama. So yeah. Kinda the stuff I like to write about :). Anyway I'm getting my nails done right now so pardon the spelling. Ily guys so much :*.**

**Owlcityswiftie19: Maybe later**

**peddie-obsessed1.0: Thank you so so much :)**

**DesiredHOA01: Haha thats funny! You're in my story :p!**

**Cuscus: That would be interesting so maybe**

**Tigerprincess123: Piper loves them both too much to leave them and they're too stubborn to be nicer**

**kamster4000: Okay I'll update :D hehe thank you. You're so so nice!**

**Hoarocker: He's defiantly prepared too. Could I stay in your little population? I could use as entertainment.**

**PeddieMilliamson: She's a real witch. She will get her karma eventually.**

**Guest: Because that's too smart :p**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**

**LoveWillRemember: He's not afraid too and yeah she does get it from her Daddy dearest.**

**OnlyPearl: That's right and lol maybe he will in the future. Thank you and yeah both families are twisted.**

**Peddie213: Piper's just being with her husband. She's blinded by love but doesn't want to hurt her family.**

**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah Eddie would have killed her and I will update :)**


	14. 14: Today sucks

_Ellie_

Todays a really dangerous day so the school is basically on high alert. Daddy has set up enough security for Fort Knox. I even have to stay in my cover outfit today. I always wear something little girlish then at school change but no I can't do that today because Daddy has everyone watching. So instead of my leather romper, heel boots, diamond cuff around my ear with wild hair I am wearing a very preppy floral dress. I look like I belong with Brooke's crew and she's already brought it up enough. Saying things like "Why are you trying to be me?" or "Wow, you're so desperate to be like me you look pathetic". Mafia kids are expected to behave as there parents do in public except nicer. Adults have power and grace and elegance and blah blah blah. There kids are expected to be cute and classy and make it seem like their parents aren't mass criminals. So technically what I have on today looks like what I'm supposed to look like.

So here I am dying in the worst class ever Latin. Yes Latin. My parents said I already knew the other languages so why not learn a dead one!? I hate my parents sometimes. We're listening to some podcast while our teacher, who is just about as old as the dead language itself is grading test at her desk. Honest to god she is so damn old, she can't hear well or see well and it's pretty easy to get away with things in her class. I looked to my left and Gia was avidly taking notes. I sighed and looked to my right where Lilac was asleep wearing sunglasses. There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked behind me. The guy handed me a note and I opened it up.

_Watch your back, and keep a hold of your emotions. It'd be just awful to see you explode ;) -Your favorite cousin, Brooke_

Shit. I took a picture of the note and sent it to my parents then head security. I dropped the note on the ground and kicked it towards the security guy who was in disguise in the room. Yep undercover people. My parents are officially crazy. Soon the hour was up and I packed up all my stuff. I shoved Lilac out of her seat and she woke up.

"A wake up could have sufficed," Lilac said packing her things up. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Nah," I said.

"You bitch," She said shoving me. As soon as she did that I cut my eyes to the security guards as a look to say "I'm okay". They still looked tense. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said turning back to face her.

"Okay, that was just weird," She said.

"Yeahh," I said.

"So are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know what today is?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well you know that all boys school a few blocks from here," She said.

"Yeah," I said.

"They always come over and "raid" or school," She said. Wait what?

"Since when?" I asked.

"They've always done this," She said as we walked through our lockers. "They're like rivals and they always take the prettiest girls, it's like they're pirates," She said.

"So this is normal?" I asked.

"Pretty much, I guess that's why they have so many guards out but the guys never hurt the girls. It's just like they take them and they have a makeout session," She said.

"So this happens every year?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," She said. Great and we just happen to have security here and they'll be on my back. But wait, they follow me around. So if they don't know where I am then it'll all work out. But I probably won't get picked so what's it matter.

"I have to go find the twins, we're going to their house for lunch," I said.

"Alright bye," She said. I went to find the twins in the parking lot waiting for me. Heaven was wearing her cheetah print tank top, leather shorts and her cheetah high tops. Nevaeh wore a cheetah print dress with boot heels. Both had signature red lips.

"What the hell happened to out outfit plan?" Heaven asked.

"Parents have security overload," I said getting into the backseat.

"Ah parents, please forgive our mother before you meet her," Heaven said.

"Mom, isn't bad Hev," Nevaeh said.

"Is your dad going to be there?" I asked.

"No, he's in Africa with his other family, on a mission trip or something," Heaven said.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said. The twins shrugged.

"It's okay," Heaven said.

"He still comes around, or we go to him," Nevaeh said. "But let's not talk about this," She said. I agreed and we rode around in the car. I pulled my phone out of my bag and found I have 50 missed calls and 300 text. Uh oh. I called my Dad.

"Where the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Out to lunch with Nevaeh and Heaven," I answered.

"Did you think of telling anyone?" He asked.

"I've done this all year," I said.

"Well next time tell me when you know we're on high security," He said. "We found you but still," He said.

"Okay," I said. Heaven parked her car next to a hotel building. Rush Hotels. That's their last name. They own hotels? One of the biggest hotel chains ever.. They're rich? I thought they were scholarship kids. "Rush hotels?" I asked.

"Yeah it's our Mom's place," Nevaeh said getting out of the car. I got out and followed. "You ever heard of it?"

"Of course it's where we stay all the time!" I exclaimed. "If we don't have a house there," I said. Heaven laughed.

"Because you're just so glamorous. Well we live on the top two floors here," Heaven said. This place is huge. Top two floors is like a mansion.

"You're like Eloise," I said.

"Not really, we actually have to follow rules here," Heaven said.

"Well it was like Eloise when we were little," Nevaeh said as the doorman opened the door for us. We walked inside and into a glass elevator. Heaven swiped a key card and we were take to the top floor. The hallway was pretty barren except the huge double doors. Along the halls were a bunch of pictures of Nevaeh and Heaven with a lady who I guess is their Mom. Heaven put a key in the large double doors and we entered their huge house.

"Mom we're home!" Heaven called setting. We went to the kitchen and found that her Mom had cooked pizza and salads. Heaven walked through the hallways and down a stairwell "MADRE!" She yelled.

"Yes Heaven?" I heard a voice back.

"Come meet our friend," Heaven said. I sat my bag down and sat at the bar. A lady with springy brown hair like the twins.

"Hi I'm Ms. Rush but you can call me KT," Ms. Rush said.

"Hi I'm Ellie," I said. She smiled.

"I know your parents," She said. She does? I don't remember ever meeting her.

"Cool," I said.

"I'm your Mom's friend mostly, we used to work in the same restaurant," She said.

"Mom used to work in a restaurant?" I asked. I kind of don't know anything about my parents past. I just assumed she was rich and met Dad that way.

"Yep, she was a hostess but your father used her as his personal waitress," She said. "It annoyed the hell out of her," She said.

"Yeah that sounds like my parents," I said. She smiled again. She seems nice and down to earth. I wonder why I've never met her.

* * *

**_Just got back from my orientation! I think I'm going to sign up for a club. Either Comedia Fresca, Epicurean (food) club, International club, or International Thespian society. Which sounds most fun? I think I might sign up for International or International Thespian because thespian means actor so that sounds right up my alley and so does international club because I want to get out of the U.S at one point in life and maybe ya know I'll go somewhere. They have stuff all over the school about like Hong Kong university and other stuff so maybe I'll go to Hong Kong or something. I think Klariza was born in Hong Kong, right? Anyway I'm running up and down stairs for my classes and there was this rude lady who was like cutting in front of my parents in line and stealing like my Dad's seat even though she like saw stuff was there in his place like wtf? But pray for my first day and just whole rest of school experience to go great and I make friends and maybe get like a smoking hot boyfriend, or at least a nice one and ugh I'm so scared. I'll probably bury myself in writing._**

**_OnlyPearl: Possibly and thank you :D. Thank you and haha it's just what I do. I werkk it, I werkkkkk. Tell me if you liked it ya know. _**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yayy! Lol you were just born in All's fair in love and mafia, weird. And it will be exciting._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: No Eddie doesn't like Torren's. Thank you and yes that sounds cool!_**

**_kamster4000: Thank you and you'll see. Loll they have tons of babies. You're welcome and thanks again. _**

**_Peddie213: Thank you and who knows he will. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and you'll have to see. I will update soon._**


	15. 15: Watch your back

_Patricia_

My youngest are finally done with school and have their friends too. They're all in the theater watching Disney Junior eating candy with Nini and a bodyguard. Everything is going well. The guy who was following Erika around tried to touch her but was stopped and terminated. I sat in the kitchen drinking Bailey's and watching security tapes. I'm ready for this day to be over or at least Ellie to be back at home.

"Drinking at 1 pm? Doesn't that seem a little early?" Eddie asked as he walked into the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge.

"It's mixed with milk," I said. He came over and took a sip. He chuckled.

"Bullshit that's mixed with milk that's all liqueur," He said.

"I put like a little milk in there," I said.

"Sure you did," He said going back to the fridge. "How's Elle?" He asked.

"In Math class complaining about math class," I said looking at her security camera.

"That's my girl," He said. I rolled my eyes and picked up a doughnut off the table.

"Babe, I'm going to get fat and explode," I said. He laughed at me. He's made it clear that he doesn't really care about my weight. Even when I gained that weight for the girls and it all went to my ass he said he'd always been an ass man so he enjoyed my new butt. I've been eating out of stress I guess. I mean it's nothing abnormal it's just more than I usually eat. "Ellie, met KT today," I said.

"When?" He asked sitting next to me.

"At lunch apparently she was home when the twins were," I said.

"How are our goddaughters?" He asked.

"Good, look like their mother," I said. Yes we knew Nevaeh and Heaven were our goddaughters. Yes that's why we let Ellie hang out with them but we weren't about to let her know that she had made a friend that we only approved of because we knew their parents. Then there's Lilac who we approve of but that's mostly Eddie because her family buys most of what we sell.

"KT, okay?" Eddie asked.

"Fine, as usual. On one of her health kicks," I said. I work out with her normally and I think so does Piper. She made it clear that she knows both families and they both have been nothing but nice to her except like Brooke but she rarely saw Brooke. Whatever. I couldn't believe Duncan had a nice bone in his body. He's an evil bastard but I guess that's what he thinks of Eddie.

Honestly I miss my sister. We just stay away from each other for safety reasons and because I'm pissed she hid her life from me. But whatever its her life not mine. If she wants to be that way then what should I care? Ya know we're just twin sisters, born on the same day, the same age. But I'm not bitter.

"We should invite her to Ellie's birthday," He said. Ellie's birthday is like a celebration for the whole business. She's coming of age so yeah we're having business partners come so it'll be a little adultish, there will be alcohol but none for the kids. Well actually I might let Ellie have a little if Eddie doesn't find out. I was drinking at 15 and she's a good girl so I'll give her a pass. A drink won't hurt. "She better decide what she wants soon," He said.

"I have no clue what she's planning but she's made it pretty clear to have it away from here," I said.

"Of course," He sighed. "Well where does she want to go?" He asked.

"No clue, maybe we could shop when she gets home with the twins," I said. He nodded and sat next to me. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"Love you," He said.

"Love you," I agreed. I pressed my lips to his and we started to makeout.

"Disgusting parent alert," A voice said. We pulled away and saw Ellie with Heaven and Nevaeh.

"So funny," Eddie said.

"I know I am," Ellie said. "We were hoping for a snack but found you two sucking face," She said.

"Watch it and snacks are in the fridge," I said packing up my little set up. I walked to my office and locked myself in. I sighed and a message popped up. I clicked on it and saw Duncan. The last person on earth I wanted to freaking see.

"I'm out Patricia and I'm coming for you and your precious little Elanor too," He said. I felt like screaming at him. "Maybe even the little ones yeah?" He asked. "You sent me to prison away from my family and now I'll tear yours apart, don't be surprised if Elanor is shot down at her party," He said. The message ended and I put my head in my hands. Ugh this guy is going to put me in a mental institution.

_Ellie_

Heaven, Nevaeh and I were in the "electronics room". I was playing Grand theft auto with Heaven while Nevaeh was party planning. I know it's going to be like a big deal what ever it is. I could handle a small birthday but I do remember Brooke's sweet sixteen, yeah I was invited and I wasn't attacked. It was like a Brooke theme. I'm not about to have a theme all about me. It was like glamorous Brooke theme with pictures of her everywhere and bleh. My Mom came too and had a talk with Aunt Piper. From what I know it went horribly and there was drink throwing and screaming. It makes me sad that they hate each other but it's okay.

"An ice theme?" Nevaeh asked.

"Nah," I said.

"That's cliché," Heaven said. On the game I got to a gun dealer and spent most of my money on ammo and new guns.

"What about a New York theme?" Nevaeh asked. I put a thumb down.

"I don't even want to stay here, I want to go somewhere. Not out of the country but I don't think on this coast either," I said.

"Okay then let's figure out where you want to go," She said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Maybe you could go to Miami isn't your best friend there?" Heaven asked.

"Yeah she is but she kind of doesn't want to stay at home. She wants to go somewhere else. Miami is killing her fair skin," I said.

"Fine, but it'd be fun," She tried.

"She needs a vacation too," I said.

"Fine," Nevaeh said. "Um Los Angeles,"

"I have a cousin there too," I said thinking of Alana. She wouldn't mind staying there but I just don't like the smog or the people really.

"Ughh, maybe you do want to leave the country," Nevaeh said.

"I don't think I do," I said.

"Cannes?" She tried.

"Everyone gets robbed there," I replied. On the screen I was stealing a boat. I smiled as I threw the person overboard.

"Dubai?" She asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Hong Kong?" She asked.

"I don't want to go to Hong Kong again," Heaven said.

"Yeah you're right," Nevaeh said.

"Why not?" I asked. I hadn't been in a few years.

"It's cramped as hell," Heaven said. Oh yeah. "How about Vegas?"

"We're underaged what can we do in Vegas?" Nevaeh asked.

"A lot if you know who's around there," I said. "Which I do, and my parents will be busy so we can go do a little drinking or gambling. Vegas it is," I said.

"Yay!" Nevaeh said. "Who's invited?" She asked.

"Everyone," I said simply.

"Everyone?" She asked.

"The whole upper class of the school is invited and then some of my other friends," I said.

"Even Brooke?" She asked.

"I would advise against that," Heaven said. I started driving my boat on land in the game and started running from the cops.

"Don't worry, she'll probably say no and besides everyone's going through checks for weapons," I said. No way is that bitch about to stab me in the back. In the game I punched out a driver and jumped into a truck. "This game really needs girl criminals, I'm putting that on my wishlist for my birthday," I said.

"What more do you need?" Nevaeh asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno, but if no one brings a gift then my Aunt will have a freakout," I said.

"I don't think I've heard of this Aunt," Heaven said.

"Her names Amber, she lives in Los Angeles, owns a clothing company," I said. She does that and more but the twins don't need to know about my parents Mafia ties. The main reason Aunt Amber, Uncle Alfie and Alana are down there is to deal with Mexican drug lords. They're competition and we don't need competition. Besides Hollywood likes their drugs. Also some of my younger cousins are there like Alex, and Amberlee. Yes Aunt Amber named her kid Amberlee. Uncle Alfie was not informed of the naming because he was in the bathroom.

"Cool," Heaven said. "Fuck," She said as she got caught in the game. I stuck my tongue out teasingly.

"I say the theme should be old Hollywood glam," Nevaeh said. "Like the Great Gatsby, oh my god yes that's it!"

"The roaring twenties," Heaven said. Roaring twenties? The Great Gatsby? Sounds like my type of party.

* * *

**_Hellooo. Oh my gosh I've been tired as hell all day because I woke up at early o'clock and took like a two hour nap today. But I'm up now and I'm writing :D so that's good. Oh my god I have the sexiest sneakers (or trainers if your British) for gym and I love them so damn much! And I despise sneakers, I never have gotten so excited about sneakers in my whole life._**

**_peddie-obsessed1.0: Thank you and wow that means its really good I guess. Thank you so so much and yes the oldest girl._**

**_lifehowtodealwithit (X2): Haha yes it is and I know me too, I don't want a bad driving lesson._**

**_Owlcityswiftie: Yeah she will._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you xoxo_**

**_4everSibuna: Yes it is KT! She just appeared lmao! It'll get more interesting._**

**_Peddie213: She is a mommy is what happened lol. Thank you :D_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yeah but they do look like KT. _**


	16. 16: Threats and promises

_Ellie_

"Daddy," I called after my father as I skipped behind him. He was in the kitchen with Erin. Heaven and Nevaeh trailed behind me.

"Yes, Elanor?" Daddy asked. The kitchen looked a mess which meant Mom was going to kick his ass later.

"Uh what's with the kitchen?" I asked.

"Making baby food but what do you want?" He asked.

"Well I've figured out my birthday," I said.

"Which is?" He asked sitting down at the bar.

"Vegas!" I exclaimed. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Vegas themed?" He asked.

"No, in Vegas. The theme is the roaring twenties," I said. He shrugged.

"Okay, that actually works well. The Mafia became popular in the 20's," He said.

"It'll be like a birthday weekend," I said.

"Why does it have to be a weekend?" He complained.

"Mom, said you give her birthday weekends," I said. He groaned.

"Fine, a birthday weekend, pick a hotel as the host and I'll pay for it," He said.

"Can I please have your cards?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay for the hotel you just go do what you do," He said.

"Fine, I'm going shopping," I said.

"No, you aren't," He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know why not," He said.

"I can handle it," I said. He shook his head as he wiped the baby food off of Erin's mouth as she pushed against him.

"Ahhh!" Erin squealed. Daddy didn't look up. Fine then. I went outside the kitchen and down to the garage.

"Whoa," Heaven said. I grabbed a pair of keys and jumped into the red convertible. The alarm blared and I saw Daddy in the doorway. He held up a pair of keys and turned off the alarm.

"Really you gave me fake keys!?" I exclaimed holding up the pair I got from the keys on the wall. He shrugged.

"Come back inside," He said. Ugh he is taking this day way to seriously. Brooke wasn't even acting weird today and her Dad was being released from a huge maximum security federal prison. I trudged inside with the twins behind me. "Listen, the maids set up the theater for you guys to do whatever you do. There's snacks and movies and shit, so have fun," He said.

"Let's change in our pajamas," Nevaeh said happily.

"Sure," Heaven said. We went to my bedroom and I changed into a blue tank top with polka dot shorts. Heaven wore a black nightgown that was kind of tight and Nevaeh had on pink pajama set. We went to the theater.

"Okay what does your family freaking do?" Nevaeh asked as we walked inside the theater.

"What? We have a big family," I said.

"I see," Nevaeh said as we sat in the front row. She pulled out her laptop. "What hotel are you thinking about?"

"Your Mom's?" I tried.

"No," They said in unison.

"Alright then," I said raising my hands in defense. The movie started to play. The Great Gatsby to inspire us.

"Whenever we stay at Mom's hotels we have to behave a lot and people act weird about us and they feel like if they find us doing something bad and report it to her it'll get them bonus points with the boss," Heaven muttered.

"Got it," I said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Bellagio," Nevaeh said.

"Cool, I've never been. It's like 5 star right?" I said.

"Of course, we couldn't expect the fabulous Elanor Miller to stay at anything less than five star," Heaven said dramatically.

"Hahaha, very funny. I wasn't rich my whole life," I said. "Well I didn't know I was rich," I said.

"That makes no sense," Heaven said.

"Nevermind it isn't important," I said. I thought back to my childhood when it was just me and Mom. She never worked but we always lived in like a normal town house. I went to public school, got punished, played sports, sometimes went shopping. We had a lot of time together. I could remember every once in a blue moon I'd get really crazy expensive gifts that I learned later were from Daddy. I could defiantly live a simple sort of life, I mean I'd be a little disappointed but I could do it.

"Wasn't Marilyn Monroe from the twenties?" Nevaeh asked.

"No, sweetie she wasn't," Heaven said. Nevaeh pouted.

"Fooey," Nevaeh said.

"We'll be like Flappers," I said.

"Cool. How is everyone going to get there?" She asked.

"Duh, they're going to get on a plane," Heaven said.

"I can pay for plane tickets," I said.

"Seriously?" Heaven asked.

"Daddy, said he'd pay for it all," I said taking a sip of my coke. "He should stop making deals with me,"

_Eddie_

Patricia was laying in our bed with her head in the pillow. I sat Erin on top of her ass. Her cute fat ass. Erin crawled up her body and rolled off of Patricia. I smacked my wife's ass and sat next to her.

"You have a fatty," I said pulling Erin into my arms.

"Eddie, not now," Patricia moaned.

"Yes, now," I said. I held up Erin. "Say Mommy has a fatty, and Daddy likes to smack it," I said.

"Eddie, please," Patricia said facing me. I sighed and sat Erin in her bouncer. I laid down next to her.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked. "What's going on with my Regina?" I started to rub her lower back.

"I'm stressed the fuck out," She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look on my laptop," She said. Okay. I grabbed her laptop and saw it was opened on her email. "Play the video's," She said. I put in her earbuds and played the three videos. All from Duncan and all threats. I felt my blood boil as he threatened the girls especially. I can't even deal with that type of shit. My daughters dying is basically my worst nightmare. I saw another video pop up and played that.

It was a whole list of ways he planned on murdering Ellie, Emi, Erika, Elysa, Erin, Patricia and how they planned to pin it all on me. I felt angryier than I ever had before. Who plans on killing innocent children?

"I'm going to blow his brains out," I growled.

"Not if he blows mine out first," She mumbled.

"Don't talk like that," I said. "And Ellie's birthday is coming soon," I said.

"If we're having the party then shits going to need to be locked down like Fort Knox," She said.

"I can arrange that," I said. She gave me a look. "Don't worry, my bella Regina," I said kissing her. "Vegas will be great,"

"Vegas?" She asked.

"That's where your daughter wanted to go," I said.

"So she's my daughter now?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yea," I said. She shoved me. "Ow," I said.

"So what's the theme?" She asked.

"The 20's," I said.

"You sure this wasn't your idea?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I've shared the fantasticness of the 20's with her and she said she understands why I like it because it's just as ostentatious as me.

"Nope, she picked it out all by herself and she sent me a text she wants it at the Bellagio," I said.

"Alright, I'll help her plan it and you just pay for it," She said.

"I have a good opinion," I said.

"Yes, but you want her in an Amish outfit, you'd die. Just worry about the money," She said.

"Can I pick out some stuff?" I asked.

"You're such a girl," She teased climbing ontop of me pinning me to the bed.

"No, I'm not," I said. She pressed her lips onto mine and started to makeout. I grabbed her ass and she pushed harder against me. She started tugging on my shirt as our tongues moved in unison. I rubbed her closer and then we both ended up shirtless gazing into each other eyes. My eyes glanced towards her cleavage which were held back by a white lace bra. I kissed the cleavage then her lips. She smirked and kissed back biting my lip. I have the sexiest wife ever.

* * *

_**I go to school tomorrow. Bleh. I really don't want to go but wish me good luck. I think I'll try and update a few stories today and hopefully I'll make it good. Hopefully Ellie's birthday will come soon as well. Anyways I love you guys :D. **_

_**4everSibuna: It'll be very fun and dramatic. Thank you :D**_

_**Peddieismylife: Yes I think so.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**_

_**kamster4000: It's totally okay, you try really hard. That's also fine the website is sorta weird. Yes he is going to get his revenge on the Millers. Eddie's always on protective mode but yeah crazier. Thank you love :D**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Me too, it seems fun. Yea shit always goes down.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yes it'll be awesome and crazy dramatic. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and I don't know you have to see what'll happen. Yes it would be bad. **_

_**LoveWillRemember: Yes yes and yes! Shit is interesting now. **_


	17. 17: First mission

_Ellie_

The next morning I woke up in the screening room sloppily on the seats. I ran a hand through my hair trying to smooth it down. I yawned at saw that on the screen that Bride Wars was playing from out playlist. Nevaeh was passed out over a foot rest, her phone resting at the floor in front of her, lit up with texts. Heaven was curled up in blankets, in the corner of the couch where the couch curved. I pulled on my yoga pants and stumbled out of the movie room. I walked around and saw it actually wasn't morning morning. It's the middle of the night. I grabbed a icecream bar and went back to the room. I changed the screen back to TV and found the old show, Chalkzone playing. I smiled and snuggled into my zebra print pillow.

I tried to doze back off but there was a subtle beeping. I looked at my phone. Oh shit. I have a training session. I jumped up and ran through my house. I threw on a pair of yoga pants, tank top, sneakers and then ran out to the garage. I put the keys into the ignition of the Jeep and then drove as fast as I could, through the dark of the night to the training center. Why do my parents make me have a training session now? Ugh it's so early. I got to the hideout and I put in all the codes and it let me in. I walked through the futuristic building to the girls locker room for the higher ranks. I opened up my locker and looked and changed into a pair of shorts with a sports bra. First is hand to hand combat.

I walked into the room where people were fighting each other and beating up dummies. I walked to my trainer. He's supposed to be like the best of the best. He was waiting for me in a small section.

"Late much," He said.

"No," I said putting in my mouth guard. "I'm the boss I'm never late," I said.

"You are not the boss, that's your parents," He said.

"Who sign your paycheck," I said.

"But I'm in charge," He said.

"I guess, but let's start," I said putting on my boxing gloves.

"No gloves, hand to hand combat," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. He swung a punch at my face and I ducked. He shoved me and I fell to the ground. "So maybe hand to hand isn't ready, go do the punching bag," He instructed. I groaned and went to the punching bag.

"How many?" I asked.

"300 hits," He commanded. I groaned and did all of my hits. Near the end of the punches, everyone in the room straightened up and I saw Daddy enter the room. He walked over to me.

"Ellie," Daddy said. I finished my last round of hits and looked at him.

"I hurt," I said.

"Come on princess let's go talk," He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Let's just go talk," He said. I nodded and grabbed my bag of weapons. He led me through the steel tunnels to an even bigger, steel vault like door, it's like walking into a bank. It was his office. I sat down on a chair and he sat behind his desk.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm giving you your first assignment," Daddy said. A huge grin slid onto my face.

"Are you serious?" I grinned.

"Don't get too excited," He said.

"Why not? This is great? What am I doing?" I asked. He handed me a big yellow envelope.

"Do not speak the plan," He said.

"How am I supposed to talk to the team?" I asked.

"They're getting envelopes too, everything is being laid out for you. Open this in a safe place," He ordered. This is really serious. I nodded.

"I promise Daddy," I said.

"Keep this out of the wrong hands," He said.

"Okay Daddy," I said.

"I'm very serious, this is a big deal. Now let's get home," He said standing up. I followed him and we went to the car. I got in the passengers seat and we drove off.

Eddie

Back at the house everyone who had spent the night was gone. Thank god, my youngest daughters invited just about everyone they knew over. Children are fine but I can't deal with too many. When Ellie and I walked in Patricia and the other girls looked like they were ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We," Patricia said. "And we're having a family day," She said.

"I'm kind of busy mom w-," Ellie started.

"I know you aren't busy Elanor, and you aren't getting out of this," Patricia snapped. Ellie groaned.

"Babe where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"As far away from the city as possible, we're becoming one with nature today," Patricia said as she strapped Erin into her carrier. I held back a groan. I hate nature. I thought she learned this from camping.

"Babe wouldn't you rather just go to some park for a few hours?" I asked. She glared at me through her sunglasses. "Alright then," I said.

"Let's go," She said. We all got outside and piled into our bus. Yes we have a bus for long car rides but it's nicer than it sounds. We have found that kids can't just sit in a car so this is more like a limo.

"Daddy can I drive?" Ellie asked. Oh lord.

"Uh well princess I was thinking of just letting the driver drive," I said.

"Please Daddy," She said.

"Oh Eddie just let her drive," Patricia said as she loaded the strollers inside. I glared at my wife.

"Alright," I said reluctantly handing her over the keys. She smiled and I grabbed her face in my hands. "Be safe alright? The whole family is counting on you not to crash," I said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost father," She said going to the front seat. I looked at her warily. "Trust me," She said. I sighed and got in the back of the bus with the rest of the family. I felt the car start and couldn't help but tense. God I hope she can drive.

* * *

_**Halloooo *in Marcus Butler voice*. Whats up you guys? Uh it's been a while. So yesterday I had like this big freakout about this thing called SOPA that could put the internet in jeapordy but I sort of realized that if the government goes through with it that 80% of fangirls would probably move to Canada and the petitions are like way over whats needed to stop a bill. But anyway I still say sign a petition because the bill is super stupid. Um well I hope you liked, Ellie's first mission and birthday are coming soon so that will be great. I hope you guys enjoyed! I rewrote it like 20 times lol.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Thank you my love :)**_

_**kamster4000: Thank you and oh that's bad, I'll miss you! At least you can read! Ellie's party will be amazing and Duncan is a buttface.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: It will be amazeballs. And soooo much drama.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Yes the roaring 20's. Yes Patricia has a butt. He's really crazy and wants to destroy peddie. Yes super sexyyyyyy!**_

_**peddie-obsessed1.0: Well basically Patricia and Eddie separated to keep Ellie safe. Thank you my loveeeee.**_

_**Peddie827: Thank you and yess that's what they doo. Haha a lot of people love it.**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Very true and hahah she's being cordial.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: They are fab friends, super awesome.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and you'll seeeee. Thank you so much lovee.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and nopeeee they don't.**_


	18. 18: Welcome to Vegas

_Ellie_

It's almost my birthday and me, my family and basically all off my school have arrived in Vegas. It is 2 days before my birthday and I am ready to have fun. Me, the twins and the rest of my family walked into the Bellagio. We have to check in before the whole mob of people come in. I looked around the hotel and saw there was tons of security posted around. Daddy made a sign and all the men made one back. I sighed. Hopefully nothing goes wrong. Heaven and Nevaeh were so happy that they actually got to stay with me but they're my best friends so of course and we have our own room. My parents and sisters are in a whole different room. A man in a suit came up and offered us all drinks. Mom raised an eyebrow.

"It's not champagne," The waiter assured. Mom nodded and then walked to the front desk with Daddy. The twins and I took a glass and sipped. Oh it's just cider. By tomorrow Mom probably won't care if I drink or not I just better be careful.

"This place is massive," Nevaeh said.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"And Italian just like you," Heaven said.

"Thank you girl," I said. "Speaking of Italian I'm supposed to make a speech in Italian at the dinner tonight," I said. So tonight there's like a preparty but it's more of my Mafia upcoming with all of my parents close Mafia relations. Obviously the people from my school aren't invited but me, my sisters and my "cousins" will be the only ones there under 25. After that though I'm free to do whatever I please so it should be fun.

"Do you even speak Italian?" Nevaeh asked.

"Not fluently," I said. I've picked up on certain things but not everything. Like when my Mom fights with Grandma I never have any clue what they're talking about then Dad always tells them to Zitto? Which I think means shut up. My grandma and her new boyfriend are supposed to be there. I heard he's either younger or is my Dad's age so this should be interesting.

"Ellie," Daddy called. I walked over to him. He handed me three room keys. "We're on the other side of the hotel but there will be security right next door to your room," He said.

"Thanks Daddy," I said.

"You're welcome and your stuff if being unpacked now, you're room's on the top floor," He said. I kissed his cheek then went over to the twins, handing them their keys.

"Let's go," I said happily.

"You have to be ready by 8:45, and I'm serious Ellie," He said seriously.

"Don't worry I'll be ready," I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Daddy I want food!" Emi screeched from her stroller.

"Bye Ellie I better go them to get lunch," He said. I nodded and he walked away pushing the mega stroller with Mom.

"Let's go get some food too," Nevaeh said.

"Sure just not where my parents are," I said. I am going to distance myself from my parents in fear they will embarrass me. So this should be an interesting birthday.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I are looking for restaurants. He is pushing the custom stroller made for our little ones. Erin was drowsy from just waking up from the flight.

"What about Noodles?" Eddie asked.

"Why don't we just go to the buffet?" I asked. He groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Eddie, grow up we have children, we must accommodate," I said.

"But-" He started.

"Oh come on, if you do it then I'll have Nini watch the girls at the party," I said. We brought her along just in case besides she always travels with us.

"Fine," He grumbled and we went into the huge buffet. Damn, there is so much food in here. I pulled out Erin and Erika. I held Erin on my hip and Erika held my hand.

"Eddie, you have Elysa and Emi to help get food," I said.

"Okay," He said then went away pushing the stroller. I rolled my eyes. He's such a big baby. I saw him park the stroller by a table then picked up the girls.

"Mommy, I want food," Erika said.

"Okay, let's go. What do you want to eat?" I asked walking over to some of the stations.

"Um, chicken tenders," She said. "Oh and pizza and pasta!" She exclaimed. It went on like that for a little while until she had a full plate. I got Erin some fish and then I got a few things on my own plate. I went to the table and found that Eddie was chasing Elysa around as she toddled around the tables. I snorted and sat down. Emi was eating her food already.

"A little help?" Eddie asked as he sped past the table.

"You're fine," I teased.

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically. Elysa let out a squeal and kept running.

_Sarah_

"Alana hurry up," I said to one of my best friends. Alana was trying to unpack all of her stuff which is going to take hours. "We have to go find Ellie," I said.

"Hold your horses," Alana said in her thin British accent. She whipped up a Fendi purse and then we headed out. We went to the hallway and saw Zayden and Felix waiting.

"Took you long enough," Felix said.

"Shut up," Alana scolded.

"I want food," Zayden said.

"Don't you always," Alana grumbled. I laughed.

"Ellie says she's eating at some Italian restaurant," I said.

"Okay let's go crash her lunch," Felix said evilly. I rolled my eyes at my "cousin" and we all went to the bottom floor. I walked to the front desk with Alana.

"Hi, what's the name of your Italian restaurant?" Alana asked.

"The open one?" The man asked. Alana nodded and he told the name. I checked the map. Ugh that's all the way across the hotel.

"Looks like we have to walk," I said. Alana groaned.

"I hate walking and physical activity," She said.

"Come on Barbie doll," Felix said.

"I don't even look like a Barbie, that's my mom," Alana said. She's mixed so she's tan and has light brown hair, that used to be blonde. Since her skin had gotten darker as she got older the blonde kind of looked messed up and fake which she didn't like. So she dyed her hair brown.

We got to the restaurant after tons of complaining. I noticed there were a ton of teenagers wandering around everywhere. Ellie really did invite everyone. We got to the restaurant where we saw a crew of people. I groaned a little. One of the people whipped around at my groan. It was a girl, with deep brown hair that was super long, like almost fake and it was all bunched up in a huge bun. She wore a maxi dress and there was a necklace that had a diamond "B" charm. Oh my god...

"Oh it's you," Brooke sneered. We've never met but no doubt she knows about me.

"Why are you here?" Felix snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to be here for my cousin," Brooke said innocently. "My actual cousin unlike you wannabe's, we have actual power," She said.

"You better not pull anything," Zayden growled. She gave an "innocent" look.

"I would never, or would I?" She sneered. The hostess came back and her crew was led to a table.

"Why would Ellie invite her?" Alana asked.

"No clue," I said under my breath. I have no idea what my best friend is thinking! Just invite your worst enemy! Our Mafia's worst enemy. Because that makes sense! Ugh.

"How may I help you?" The hostess asked.

"Oh our cousin is in there so we need to go see her," I said. She nodded and let us in. The four of us walked around until we saw her. She was with twins and they were talking about something laughing. I walked behind her. "Miss," I said. She turned around and saw me. She squealed, jumping up and hugging me.

"Hi! I missed you so much," Ellie said.

"God, since when did you get taller than me? My face is basically in your boobs," I said. She laughed.

"I have on boots," She said. "And you know you love my boobs," She said.

"I want boob hugs," Felix said. Ellie rolled her eyes laughing then held out her arms.

"Such the pervert," Ellie said hugging him close. "Aw Lana, you look so good," She said hugging our older cousin.

"Don't I always?" Alana said dramatically. "You look good too," She said. Ellie looked a lot sexier than normal. I don't know if it's her outfit or that's how she actually looks. Maybe it's just how she's dressing.

"And Z," Ellie said hugging Zayden who was actually taller than her in those boots.

"Hi little cuz," Zayden said.

"I'm just like a year younger," Ellie pouted.

"I know," Zayden said.

"Who are these girls?" Felix asked sliding into a seat next to the girl who wore a tribal print bustier, tight jeans, and had a necklace with a "H" on it.

"Not your type," She said. I laughed at his rejection.

"Heaven be nice," The other girl said. "I'm Nevaeh," She said.

"Hi," Alana and I said.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Ellie asked.

"Oh no you looked busy and you'd have to move," Alana said.

"Oh okay, see you guys tonight then," Ellie said.

"Bye Elliephant," I said. She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder.

"Better be glad I like you," She said.

"Oh I could take you down," I said.

"I'd like to see you try Rutter," She taunted.

"We'll see Miller," I said. She smiled and I smiled back. My best friend is the best.

* * *

_**Here is a long update. I hope you guys enjoyed and it is the start of the birthday party. There will be drama and glamour and love and it'll be super fun. FYI Alana is Amfie's daughter, Sarah is Fabina's daughter, Felix is Jara's son and Zayden is Moy's son. I would have it Mickara and Jeroy now but eh I wanna keep the series consistent and before I was a bigger Jara and Moy. I hope you enjoy, give ideas if you want and it would be much appreciated but I already appreciate you guys because I love you guys :D. BTW check out my story Revenge, there will be slight peddie and they will be evil. BTW 110 reviews and over 6,000 views I mean that's awesome you guys. So I am hugging you for it, just imagine it! Free hugs!**_

_**Lolly: Tada**_

_**ruthdancegirl: I don't really like nature and yes loll.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I have updated hopefully next one will be quicker!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Uh yeah! How could you not love him!? Thank you for loving me even more I love you too loll.**_

_**Peddie213: You'll see, because it will happen in Vegas! Hahah he has to let her grow and by letting her grow she has to drive. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you so much and you will see both! **_


	19. 19: Propositions

_Ellie_

Yay a party, except it's with people all older than me basically ugh. I wore a long gold dress with diamond earrings, and some heels. I looked at myself in the long bathroom mirror.

"You look so cute," Nevaeh complimented. Heaven nodded as she ate cheese. I am ready to get this party over because while I'm gone the twins are going to be having a movie marathon and ordering room service.

"Thanks," I said. I don't do dresses like this, I'm like my mom.

"Just go out there, say your speech," Heaven said.

"Yay speech," I said bitterly. "Anyways, I gotta go make my big entrance," I said. I left the hotel room and got into the elevator. I pressed the down button and waited. The door opened almost half way down. Oh my god. Levi enterted. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hi Mafia Princess," Levi said. I gave him a glare. "So what's up?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" I sneered.

"Oh you know dinner with the rest of the school basically," He said sarcastically. "And I have to give someone a little proposition," He said. I glared at him and he smirked. The elevator opened on my floor. "I believe this is your stop," He said.

"Yeah," I said, leaving the elevator and running down the hallways wanting to get away from him. I made my way to the ballroom doors.

"There you are," A voice said. I turned around to see my Grandma. She looks different, but I'm not sure why. It was almost like a glow.

"Hi Grandma," I said opening my arms for a hug. She grabbed them and did a little air kiss.

"I would hug you but you look nervous and nervous means sweat," She said. I rolled my eyes. Yep still the same Grandma.

"Just about the speech," I said.

"Your father hasn't helped you?" She asked.

"Not really," I said.

"God, I should go kill him," She said.

"Grandma," I scolded.

"Just kidding dear, now I should go get back to my boyfriend," She said.

"Is it true he's Daddies age?" I asked.

"Just a little younger," She said. Ew that's gross. "And he isn't my boyfriend I'm engaged," She squealed.

"Does Daddy know?" I asked.

"Oh sweetheart I don't need your father's opinion," She said. I raised my eyebrow. "Gotta go you'll meet him later, good luck my Princepessa," She said kissing my cheek then going back into the ballroom. I stood by the double doors and waited for the big security guys to open them. I heard my Dad's loud voice through the doors so I guess he's introducing me. I heard my name and the doors opened. Holy shit that's a lot of people.

_Eddie_

She's looks perfect, I can't even complain that the dress cuts a little low, she looks angelic draped in gold. She walked down the stairs and towards me. She smiled brightly and I saw so much of my wife in her face. She hugged me and I hugged back, not wanting to let go. I did release and she took the mic. She started speaking, sounding so much like a leader. I've never been more proud than this.

"You look shocked," Yacker said in my ear. She rubbed my arm slightly.

"I am. She'll be leaving soon," I said, finally realizing. She isn't my little girl anymore.

"I know, but you have to let that go," She said. I sighed, sadly.

"Yeah I do," I said bitterly. Ellie finished up her speech and we started to clap. She got down and then started to talk to some of our allies in the business that I'd told her about. Patricia went off to go find some champagne and I went to the sides of the room observing.

"Mr. Miller," I heard. I turned around and saw one of my clients.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" I asked. When I was looking over Ellie's extensive guest list I saw him so then I just realized they went to school together.

"I have a proposition for you," Levi said. I raised my eyebrows and called my wife over. Patricia came over and looked at Levi.

"Levi here has a proposition," I said.

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"An arranged marriage," He said.

"For?" I asked.

"Me and Ellie," He said. Oh fuck no. Patricia grabbed my arms. "It's a business arrangement," He said.

"Sorry, but Ellie will get married to who she wants," Patricia said.

"Oh come on, I know everything about the business. I'll do all the work and she won't have to be heartless," Levi said. Won't be evil? My angel will stay pure?

"I don't think we can accept," Patricia said.

"Wait," I said. Patricia looked at me shocked. "You want to marry my daughter?" I asked.

"I want to protect her," He said. I bit my bottom lip.

"I'll think about it, but you have to prove yourself to me," I said.

"Eddie," Patricia started.

"Thank you Mr. Miller, I was ready to run this," Levi said before leaving.

"How could you?" Patricia exclaimed.

"I've never wanted her to take power," I answered. "I don't want her to hurt people, this will save her," I said.

"Save her? Eddie, she's been training for this she wants to be the boss," She said.

"I didn't say it was definite, I'll think about it," I said biting my lip.

"Eddie, this would crush her dreams," Patricia said looking me dead in the eye.

"Like he said it's a business decision, and business is business," I said straightening my suit jacket. I walked away leaving an obviously pissed off wife.


End file.
